The Misadventures of the DuCouteau House
by Mask of Sliske
Summary: As some relatively hardcore players of League of Legends, Allison and Darryl have imagined themselves are the brother and sister duo that is Katarina and Talon. Waking up in their world would be a dream, right? Follow these two gamers are they traverse the world of Runeterra within the bodies of those they admired most. Lets just hope no one gets sucked in with them. -Removed Quinn
1. Well, This is awkward

The Misadventures of the DuCouteau House

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

As Katarina stands in front of her cracked and broken Nexus before it explodes, she notices Talon standing in front of her with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. The announcer's voice sounds across the Rift, **"Blue Team Victory"**. Looking at Talon again as his smirk spreads into a cocky smile all Katarina can think before be warped out of the Rift is, 'cheeky little dick'.

* * *

"GOD DAMN IT. Not again. Why do you do this every single time?" Tinnuwen questioned.

"Now now, it's not my fault that I am just so much more skilled that I can't help but defeat you faster than you can build your items." FallenDark99 replied. Tinnuwen, also known as Allison, frowned at her computer as FallenDark99's reply came in through Skype.

"Meh, It's only because you main him. If I had my Galio…"

"Galio is an overpowered son of a bitch against Talon and you know it, if you went with him I just kick your ass with one of my other champions." FallenDark99, also known as Darryl, replied with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now, now Don't qq all over the screen~." Tinnuwen snarkily said back. Allison looks over at the time and realizes she needs to head to bed. 'Better now than later, am I right?'Allison thought before saying.

"Bleh I gotta get some sleep. Or I will just do something stupid, like play ranked."

"Ok, I will just continue getting better with Talon, good night Allison" Darryl responds before Allison drops the call. 'Hmm, actually I think I will go kick someone's ass in ranked' Darryl thought before clicking on the orange "Play" button at the top of the League client.

Sighing, she walks over to her bed and plops down. The blankets were pretty comfy. With that thought, she fell asleep the moment her eyes closed.

* * *

Everything was warm, soft too. Allison thought as she rolled around in her blankets.

'This bed is way bigger than I remember, Huh.'.

" _Who the hell said that!?"_

Well that certainly can wake up a person. "Err, who is there?" Allison nervously asked out loud.

" _I asked first, now tell me who you are and why I can't see you or move my body!?"_ The voice demanded angrily.

"Um… well. Name's Allison, and you are?".

" _I am Katarina Du Couteau and I demand to know why I can't see you or move!"_.

"Woaaah, calm down there missy, I certainly don't know why I am here with you, but really. Are you the REAL Katarina?" Allison replied casually.

" _Don't call me missy and of course I am Katarina, what type of idiotic question is that?"_ Katarina questioned her.

"Yup I must be either dreaming, or high, maybe both." Allison said with a yawn.

"Night".

" _WAIT! WAIT I SAID!"_ but it was too late as any further objections Katarina had were lost on her as Allison promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

As Darryl began to wake up he instantly noticed something was up, 'Ok, why the hell is whatever I'm laying on so uncomfortable? Did I roll off my bed again?'He thought before opening his eyes and noticing he wasn't in his room. "What the fuck?" Darryl questioned aloud.

 _"Who's there?"_ asked an unknown voice.

"I'm Darryl, now who and where the hell are you?" Darryl shot back.

" _Ha! Like I would reveal myself to you, but if you must know before I decide to take your life, my name is Talon."_ The now revealed Talon called back.

'... Oh no, no No NO NO NO, this had better be a dream, I had better not be where I think I am right now.' Darryl thinks before asking, "There wouldn't happen to be a mirror nearby would there?"

" _Why would I have a mirror? and why can't I move, what.. Did... YOU DO!?"_ Talon shouts.

Deciding to ignore Talon for the moment Darryl gets up and looks around before spotting a bucket of water to the side of the empty room he is in.

'Well, moment of truth' Darryl thinks before looking at his reflection in the water and seeing a familiar, but not his own, reflection staring back at him.

The image staring back at Darryl was none other than the face of Talon himself. While staring at the reflection, all Darryl has the mental capacity of thinking is 'Oh... Fuck'.

* * *

It was only 2 hours later before Allison woke up again. Stretching while attempting to blink away the sleep was difficult as usual. Regardless of being half blind, she noticed something peculiar. This isn't her room, which means this isn't a dream, which means... "Oh wow. I think I'm not high. Not one bit." She said with a facepalm.

" _Oh is the crazy girl finally awake?"_ Katarina said in a condescending tone. _"Apparently you are in control of my body. Don't you dare get any ideas."_

Yawning, Allison looked around the room. It was nice, and red. Classy. "So I was right in thinking that initial thought that I was in an alternate universe. Go figure." Allison was too tired for this.

" _Don't even think about falling back to sleep or I swear I will find a way to strangle ourselves."_

"Got it."

It was in that moment that a knock was heard on the other side of the door. "Katarina, are you awake?". _"Oh shit. Well what are we going to do now? That's my father, General Marcus Du Couteau. Act. Natural."_

"Yes I am, still tired unfortunately." Allison replied back.

 _"Way to go champ. Real natural."_ The sarcasm is strong on this one.

"That is unfortunate my dear. But breakfast is ready whenever you want to come down." The General called back through the door.

"Is there coffee in this universe?" Allison whispers so that only Katarina can hear her.

 _"Of course there is coffee. Why wouldn't there be coffee? We're rich."_ Katarina rudely replied back.

"I'm Coming Right Down!" Allison shouts down to Marcus. Quite happy that even the little things are the same between universes. Thankfully.


	2. The Reunion

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 2

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Okay it's me FallenAssassin9 and I am now doing the disclaimers after Tinnuwen's derpy fuck up in the last Chapter. Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9 don't own any part of League of Legends produced by Riot Games, this is a non-profit story made purely do to our love of the characters and the lore of the story. We do own the concept and part of the story. Also, we don't own Plentakill or Instalok, Just saying.

* * *

FallenAssassin9: Here is the link to the song I will reference later on in the story. Its on youtube so /watch?v=x1DTxHZMa74

* * *

 _"Okay so you are telling me that you are from an alternate universe."_ The voice of Talon which is currently echoing around in his own bodies head that is currently being controlled by FallenDark99, also known as FallenAssassin9, also known as Darryl, said.

"Yes." said teen of three different names responds.

" _And apparently in your universe I am in something called a "video game" called League of Legends where I am one of over one hundred playable "Champions" that people like you take control of for said game."_

"Basically, although I do have a question, does the Institute of War exist here or is this a universe where that was removed from the Lore?" Darryl responds while questioning Talon.

" _I don't know, I don't really hear much about the going ons outside of Noxus." Talon answered_

"Ok, fair enough, so do you have any other questions?" Darryl asks while walking through the alleyways of Noxus trying to gain his bearings while staying out of the site of the guards.

" _No, I get the gist of it, although I find this whole situation insane, how the hell am I going to keep my body alive with an imbecile like you controlling it?"_ Talon asks half rhetorically and half seriously.

"Oh well you can just go fuck right the hell off I am sure we will be fi…" Before Darryl could finish that sentence he was interrupted by a heavenly smell coming from a nearby bakery called "Sinful Succulence".

"Oh fuck the hell yes." Darryl says before walking over to said bakery

" _Wait where the hell are you going? Why are you heading there? are you even listening to me? HEY THIS IS MY BODY AND I DEMAND AN ANSWER!"_. Talon uselessly shouts as he is being ignored by Darryl who just walked through the doors of the Bakery.

* * *

It was an awkward situation to get dressed. Allison thought. Katarina was a noisy person, yelling at her every time she looked down. Hey, Allison couldn't help herself. It was a lovely chest. Its so beautiful~. By the time she down downstairs to breakfast, it was well past 9o'clock. Surprisingly, a tall redheaded man stayed behind, drinking a cup of coffee. Seemingly waiting for Katarina.

"Ah, so my little princess finally wakes up." the man said.

" _That is Marcus, my father. Please stay quiet and repeat after me."_ Katarina said while sighing.

"Morning father, Mind if I have a cup of coffee?" Allison mimicked Kat. Marcus smiled and called for the butler.

'Oh the hell yes, I am liking this already.' She thought, smiling to herself. The General talked as she ate. Allison was trying her hardest to not devour everything on her plate, opting to eat slowly. It was just so tasty.

'I'm quite surprised on how well you and your family eat, Kat. It's really good.' Allison thought to her.

' _Being rich has its benefits, doesn't it. Much better than the filth the gutter trash scrounge together.' Kat coyly replied._

'Woah easy there tiger, Never mentioned status, just how yummy this is. You might be surprised on how nice some of those "gutter trash people" can be.' Allison retorted. Kat merely laughed, stating her doubts.

"Oh, before I forget. That one "Fallen Angel", Morgana I believe opened a new bakery. She said she wanted you to try some of her cookies, since you seem to be so hungry." Marcus said with a knowing smile. Allison's eyes lit up.

'Let me guess, you have a sweet tooth too?' Allison said to Kat before standing up and saying goodbye to the General.

" _...Just shut up and get to the bakery."_ Kat mumbled. Allison grinned, knowing she won this battle.

* * *

" _Ok, I have got to admit, these cookies are delicious, nice work swiping a bag from that guy with the two axes."_ Talon says while Darryl is currently eating one of Morgana's cookies.

"It was easy; he was too busy talking to the cashier about how "great" he is while inviting her to his show at the execution ring." Darryl responds grabbing another cookie and heading into an alleyway behind the bakery to continue getting his bearing of Noxus.

" _Yeah, weird how he kept referring to himself in the third person, Now after you are done scouting out Noxus, we need to see what skills in combat you actually have if we're going to survive for more than a week."_ Talon explains, pacified by how good the cookies are.

"Yeah, good thing that this is still your body, the only thing we need to work on is my technique, your athletic and physical prowess should still be here. Now where to ne…"

"Hello Blades Shadow, you have made quite a name for yourself with the local thief guilds" Darryl is interrupted by a man dressed in black leather armor with a cape and a familiar looking arm blade attached to his right arm.

"... Oh fuck my luck." Darryl says before thinking, 'You wouldn't happen to have a blade somewhere would you?"

" _Back left pocket of my jeans, reach for it slowly and you might live long enough to draw it. Living after that though, well, we will see how it goes." Talon responds while hoping that he isn't going to die because some idiot doesn't know how to fight is in control of his body._

* * *

"These cookies really are good." Allison said. Morgana had a small smile on her face. "I'm glad. I suppose opening a bakery was a good idea after all."

It was all well and good, until the door slammed open. An angry Draven came in. He seemed pissed. "I think some punk snatched Draven's cookies!"

'Considering his flirting with the cashier... I wouldn't be surprised', Allison thought. Morgana seemed a little upset with Draven's entrance.

"No refunds." Morgana said flatly. "But I can give you a muffin to get you out of here somewhat happy." Draven begrudgingly accepted her offer.

'Morgana is nice.' Allison thought to Katarina, who agreed. The duo were walking home with a few extras, that is, until they heard someone screaming bloody murder in a very high pitched voice in a nearby alley.

* * *

In said alley, the thief who was trying to intimidate Darryl is currently kneeling on floor of the alley screaming while has hands are between his legs, where the blade Talon said was in his back pocket is currently rammed.

 _"I cannot believe you just did that."_ Talon emotionlessly says still trying to process that he just saw himself clumsily toss a knife, one aimed at the thief's stomach that ended up hitting him in every man's weak spot.

"Hey neither can I, but that was fucking hilarious." Darryl says smiling while the thief who was screaming has now quieted down to pathetic whimpering and crying. Eyeballing the arm blade on the thug's arm Darryl walks over before forcefully pulling it off of him and strapping it on his own arm.

Darryl gets a wicked smile on his face before saying "I have always wanted to do this." He then, to Talon's utter disbelief, begins doing Talon's dance in the game while singing "Cuz I'm the deadly AD, Caster, Melee Mid, Assassinate you in the Rift, and bring their Carry to his knees."

 _"I'm being controlled by a fucking idiot."_ Talon mumbles before he is interrupted by someone laughing behind him.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you pulled it off." Allison said between bursts of laughter. "Had a feeling you were in the same circumstance as me. Hah."

Darryl turned around to glance at her, noting that her derpy smile seemed familiar. "Allison, is that you?" He carefully said.

"Of course you derp. Who did you think I was, The Easter Bunny?"

' _Oh god there's two of them'_ Katarina and Talon thought simultaneously.


	3. Beautifully Simplistic Birthday

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 3  
Author: Tinnuwen  
Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

* * *

 _"Okay, who the hell is he, how do you know him, and what is a derp!?"_ Katarina demands to Allison while a similar situation was going on in Talon's head.

 _"Who is she, and how do you know her?"_ Talon bluntly questions.

Before either Allison or Darryl can respond they are interrupted by the thief who is now curled up in the fetal position whimpering pathetically.

"Yeah I should probably take care of that, don't want Talon's reputation of killing recruiters and dumping their bodies in the gutter to go stale now do I?" Darryl says eyeballing the pathetic thief they sent after Talon.

"Well I suppose I should tell you this now. But I come from a different universe, where this universe is a part of a game called, "League of Legends" and you two are champions of the League." Allison started. "Katarina and Talon represent Noxus, and are both categorized as Assassins."

 _"So you are telling me that we are supposed to be a part of this "League of Legends". What does this have to do with the Institute again?" Katarina asked wearily._

"To answer your question Kat, the Institute is where you go to become a part of the League, to fight for your country against others and what not." Allison droned on.

"You know you look really crazy talking to yourself right Allison?" Darryl questions knowing full well that he looks just as crazy when he does it, 'but then again she hasn't seen me talk to myself yet' Darryl thought.

"Aw we all know Talon wanted more details than what you gave him. Can't just withhold information like that." Allison said while beaming, doesn't help that she looks rather strange by grinning like that considering the circumstances.

"Fair enough, but then again Talon has just taken to calling me an idiot every time I do something he doesn't while in his body." Darryl responds while walking over to the thief and readying his newly acquired arm blade for the killing blow. Darryl swiftly plunging the blade into the thief's throat killing him instantly.

'Well, I just killed a guy, don't know how to feel about that one' Darryl thought before saying, "Ok Talon where do you normally dump these bodies?"

"Oh wow, its later than I imagined, gotta make sure the events go as planned so I can keep track of things. Later Darryl, enjoy your murder games." Allison said before merely walking away from the crime scene.

"Later Kitty Kat Allison." Darryl replies while slinging the body over his shoulders and walking away to the nearest gutter as per Talon's directions. "Oh before I go, enjoy explaining who Talon is to Katarina." Darryl then quickly runs off while laughing to himself.

* * *

 _"So are you done ignoring me? Who was that?"_ Talon asks in an annoyed tone.

"Ha no telling, that would ruin the surprise." Darryl unhelpfully answers while smirking.

 _"You are insufferable; you are in my body damn it I demand to know just what the hell is going on!"_ Talon retorts with an angry tone.

"Fine fine, basically, that was your future bosses daughter and she is currently in the same situation you're in. How Allison got into this mess along with me I have no clue but hopefully we will find out by sticking to how things are suppose to go in your universe." Darryl explains mainly just so he doesn't have to deal with Talon constantly demanding what's going on.

 _"There, now was that so hard?"_ Talon sarcastically replies before saying, _"Now take a left here and there should be a gutter nearby you can drop the idiot."_

Before Darryl can follow Talon's directions he is interrupted by someone dropping down in front of him and saying, "Well looks like someone beats me to it, now Blades Shadow are you going to come with me or am I going to have to kill you?"

Sighing, all Darryl can think before unceremoniously tossing the body off of his shoulder and readying his blade arm is 'This is going to be a long day.'

* * *

 _"So who was that?" Katarina asked._

"Well, the one doing the talking is my friend Darryl; he is currently in the same situation as I am. The body he was in was Talon, who you will most likely meet very soon if I have the right timeline." Allison said, as per usual, not being very helpful. Katarina gave up on asking anymore questions.

After finally arriving home, Allison was instantly greeted by a smaller, blond haired girl with green eyes. "Sister, you're back! Father was just about to send out some of his men to find you."

 _"Oh great it's Cass"_ Katarina says in an exasperated tone, _"Quick repeat after me."_

"Hello again little sister, Father was looking for me?" Allison said, mimicking Kat. Cass nodded quickly. "He said he had a gift for you." The little Cass then skipped away, still quite young. 'Yes this is the right timeline… awesome.' Allison thought to herself.

It wasn't hard to find Marcus, just follow Cassiopeia. Seems like she wanted to see what gift Kat was going to be given. The general was sitting in his office it seems, reading over reports and orders from the Grand General at the time.

Looking up from his reports, Marcus smiles before standing up and saying, "Ah there you are, it seems that Cassiopeia told you about the gift I wanted to give you." With that said, he pulled out a box from one of his desk drawers. "Here, I think you will like it."

Without any second thoughts, Allison tore at the wrapping paper to reveal two beautifully crafted daggers. 'So this is where Kat got her initial daggers from. Neat.' Allison thought.

Before Allison could respond to Marcus she was interrupted by Katarina nearly squealing in her head, _"Oh my god... those the custom made curved one and a half foot long daggers forged from special Ionian steel, I have been wanting to get my hands on those for over 2 years. This is…"_ Katarina seems to remember that she was not alone during her mini freak out before quietly mumbling, _"... Just tell father thank you for the daggers."_

"Father I… THANK YOU!" Allison squealed before jumping over to hug Marcus. He didn't seem overly surprised, well... maybe a little bit. _"Eh, close enough."_ Katarina murmured. "I love them I really do. Thank you." Allison said before Cassiopeia cut in. "Sister! I have a gift for you too!" The little blonde teen was bouncing with excitement. She was holding up a little hand-made card. It read "happy birthday" and was covered in glitter and lace. It was rather pretty. Now Allison can feel Katarina face palming. _"I can't believe I forgot my own birthday. Wow."_ Allison could hear her smile through her voice. "16 years old already, time flies by so fast it seems, doesn't it?" Marcus said reminiscing. 'Katarina, you will meet Talon soon enough, It's nearly time.' Allison thought to her.

 _"Good,"_ Was her only answer.

* * *

Meanwhile in an unmarked alleyway in Noxus the body of Talon is currently standing hunched over and panting over two dead bodies, one of them a fresh corpse, the other already cold to the touch. "How many of these guys do you have to deal with daily?" Darryl asks in between breaths

 _"Normally one to two, but on the really annoying days three, we should be fine for now though."_ Talon responds mildly impressed with Darryl's ability to kill the man in combat. That being said he didn't come out without a scratch; his arms are covered in nicks, cuts, and other injuries. He also has a small nick on his cheek from a particularly close stab to his face.

"Yeah well, let me just dump these bodies and I will head back to the safe house." Darryl replies finally catching his breath while dragging the two bodies to the gutter before kicking both of them into it. While walking back to Talon's safe house to recover all Darryl can think is 'God I hope I don't have to deal with this shit for too much longer.'


	4. Celebrations

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 4

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

Tinnuwen - Sorry for the lack of the usual double-chapter daily quota. So here is an extra long chapter to make up for it! :D

* * *

Once again Allison was sitting at the main dining table eating breakfast along with Marcus and Cassiopeia. While they were eating, Marcus told them that there is going to be a parade that day announcing a great Noxian victory over the Ionians. He also explained to them that they should not be shocked by what they see.

The two sat confused, to not be shocked? What would it mean? Allison sat there thinking. 'The match between Noxus and Ionia in the League might begin. This might be troublesome if it doesn't go the right way.'

" _Just what are you talking about?"_ Katarina said, as always not expecting a response. 'It means that Noxus has to win this first round, so that Ionia can demand a rematch.' Allison replied.

Before they could continue their conversation Cassiopeia unknowingly cut in saying, "Sister I want to go the parade, they are always so fun, can you take me? Please?" While looking up at Allison with her big puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, I would probably have to bring a guard or two just in case. Don't want anyone trying to snatch you up in the middle of all the festivities, do we?" Allison said with a small smile. She never really had a younger sibling before, may as well make the time count.

" _Ugh, I do not talk like that, you're being too nice, it's sickeningly sweet."_ Katarina comments with annoyance in her voice. 'Shh, you have no idea how much you will mean to her after a certain amount of time passes. It's best to make her happy now, so she has good memories to look back on.' Allison sighed.

" _What's that suppose to mean, what are you hiding from me?"_ Katarina asks not really expecting an answer. Allison stayed quiet after that.

The silence doesn't last long as Cassiopeia exclaims "YAY! Thank you sister." While getting out of her chair to give Katarina a hug. Allison smiled at this. They will be just fine when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

Far away from the happy family moment going on in the Du Couteau residence is Darryl who has recently left the safe house.

 _"Ok, while you were able to survive against that last opponent you still won't be able to keep it up against the more skilled enemies I have had to deal with in the past. We need to work on your skills in combat to get you up to my usual level."_ Talon says while keeping watch of the area he can see.

"Yeah, I know but how do you suggest we do that? It's not like I can just go out and find someone for me to practice against." Darryl replies while trying not to be seen as he walks through the slums of Noxus.

 _"Hmm, I guess we should start with the basics and work on your stealth and ability to steal, go to the market we will work on those there."_ Talon responds at a loss seeing as how he has never had to train someone before, let alone someone who is in his own body.

"Okay, I remember where it is from when I was scoping things the other day." Darryl replies before heading over to the market. While walking to the market Talon is struck by an idea for a way to get some training in while heading there.

 _"Wait, I want you to take the rooftops to the market, try climbing up to the roofs from here."_ Talon orders while waiting to see if Darryl can figure out a route to the roofs that he has already found.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to do that?" Darryl mumbles to himself before looking around at the area he is in. Looking up he sees a fire escape that leads to the roof but the ladder to the ground isn't low enough for him to reach even if he jumped. Surveying the area and finding nothing he can use to give himself a boost he beings to formulate an idea.

'Hmm, I need to remember that this is Talon's body not mine, he should be agile enough to be able to pull this off.' Darryl thinks before backing away and taking a running start at the wall near the ladder and jumping. As soon as his feet hit the wall he kicks off to the right towards the ladder while holding his arms out. The boost was just enough for him to grab the bottom rung of the ladder. Excited that it worked Darryl quickly climbed up the ladder and ran up the stairwell of the fire escape.

 _"Hmm nice, I wasn't sure if you were resourceful enough to figure out how to get up; maybe you aren't completely hopeless after all."_ Talon comments in his own form of praise.

"Yeah yeah, whatever smartass, let's just get to the market." Darryl shoots back while rolling his eyes and taking off to the market while jumping between the rooftops.

* * *

There isn't enough time in the day for Cassiopeia to get ready for any event. So far Allison and Kat have been waiting for at least three hours waiting for her to finish getting dressed. Allison was sitting a little uncomfortably in her current dress, 'Why did it have to be so tight?' Allison thought, 'Noxian styles will never make sense.' At least in Allison's mind.

By the time Cass came out, Allison had nearly fallen asleep again. "Sister! How do I look?" The little teen asked. She twirled a few times, the green dress suited her.

"You look charming. Maybe some boy will fall in love with you on first sight." Allison teased with a slight sarcastic tone. Cassiopeia blushed to a shade almost as bright as Katarina's hair. 'Ah teen love, it's so cute sometimes.' Allison thought blissfully.

Marcus came out to check on them, not without a cup of coffee for Allison. "You seem a little tired lately, is something the matter?" he asked. Allison shook her head, "Not really, I guess I haven't been moving around enough." She replied. To her surprise, a knowing look appeared on his face.

He kneeled down next to her, "I know how you feel. I feel the same way sometimes, I know it's hard to deal with being cooped up inside a lot with nothing to do." Marcus placed a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

He turned over to Cassiopeia, "Ah my little girl is growing up. You look quite lovely; I hope you didn't keep your sister waiting too long." Cass shook her head with a little grin.

"I only had to wait out here for three hours, it's a miracle!" Allison said sarcastically. Marcus chuckled at her statement while Cass pouted. "Then again, you know what they say: The longer you take, the prettier you look." That was all it took to get Cass to smile again.

Marcus cleared his throat, "Well, I do believe it is about time to leave. Come along, we don't want to miss it now do we?"

* * *

It didn't take long at all for Darryl to notice that something was up when he arrived at the market place. Looking all around Darryl can see decorations, figurines, and other festivities. Considering this is Noxus, Darryl figured that the most appropriate thing to ask Talon would be, "Ok Talon what's up? Who died?"

 _"Well how am I supposed to know I haven't been able to get any recent information now have I?"_ Talon sarcastically spat back at Darryl.

"Well someone isn't in a good mood, what's the matter has the cheer in the air gotten you down?" Darryl replies with equal sarcasm.

Deciding he has had enough of this exchange Talon just bluntly replies, _"Just go down there and figure out what is going on, also be sure to try and steal some food when you can."_

"Fine, I was planning on doing that anyway." Darryl answers before climbing down from the roof he was standing on via roof gutter. Going over his options Darryl decides to use the blunt approach for finding out what is going on. Walking up to a man with his back turned Darryl is about to ask him why everyone is celebrating before he noticed a coin purse hanging on the man's pants. Figuring he can ask someone else Darryl swipes the bag before walking in the other direction to find someone else to ask.

Finding someone a good block away from the man he just robbed Darryl asks, "Hey what's going on around here? Why is everybody celebrating?"

The random stranger turns around revealing a familiar face to Darryl, the stranger has snow white hair, brown eyes, and appears to be in her early twenties. Recognizing this person as Riven, Darryl cuts her off before she can answer, "Hey I know you, you're MMPH!" Riven cuts off Darryl before he can say her name by putting her hand over his mouth and the index finger on her other hand up to her lips and whispering "Shh! I don't want people to recognize me, and to answer your question the celebration is about a recent Noxian military advancement."

Batting her hand away Darryl nods before saying, "Okay, figures this is Noxus after all, what military advancement is it?"

Smirking Riven bends down and answers, "Sorry. That is classified information; you will have to wait for the grand reveal just like everyone else."

 _"Ask her why she doesn't want to be recognized, she is pretty much an idol to any kid growing up in the Noxian slums, even I respect her to a degree."_ Talon cuts in.

'I was getting to that, be patient would you.' Darryl thinks back before asking that very question, "Why don't you want to be recognized? You're an idol to any kid growing up in the Noxian slums" deciding to fuck with Talon for telling him what to do Darryl adds in with a smirk, "Including me."

 _"Oh you son of a…"_ Talon is cut off from speaking by Riven answering with, "That is exactly why I don't want to be recognized. I want to be able to relax and enjoy the festival for a bit without anyone idolizing me before going back to my post."

Realizing that this could be the solution he needed for the sparring partner issue he was having Darryl responds with, "I get it, but hey I was wondering if you could spar with me, it's hard for me to practice my combat skills without the risk of actual death around here."

Blinking in shock at the question Riven can't help but let out a snort of laughter before saying "Sorry kid, but I am way out of your league to spar with."

Talon taking this as an insult to him blurts out. _"No one disrespects me, I demand you challenge her right now!"_

Not sure if this is the best idea Darryl still goes along with it hiding his discomfort with a smirk and saying, "Well then, how about we" he reveals the arm blade that he was keeping hidden behind his cloak "put that to a test."


	5. A Parade of a Lifetime

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 5

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

FallenAssassin9: Tinnuwen and I decided that instead of doing 2 chapters around 1000 words a day that we would instead do one chapter with 2000 or more words per day as this allows for more characterization.

Tinnuwen: Which means you guys get to enjoy more. And less hardship for the writers, so everyone wins this one.

* * *

'The decorations are so beautiful' Allison thought. The red banners, red ribbons… the colors of victory. _"Red is one of the colors of Noxus, Black being the other one,"_ Katarina said offhandedly. 'Red for blood and black for magic right?' Allison asked.

 _"More pride and blood then blood alone. You are right about the magic part."_ Katarina replied. Allison smiled at that.

The carriage ride to the center of Noxus was uneventful. The streets weren't crowded as Allison had expected. 'Everyone must be at the parade already.' She thought. Cass was busy looking out of the windows of the carriage, the various decorations catching her eye.

"Sister look at that!" She called out. Cassiopeia was pointing at the largest building in Noxus, the home of the Grand General. It was on the top of the skull shaped mountain. The building had the most extravagant decorations that Allison had ever seen.

It was Marcus that brought Allison's train of thought to a stop. "Katarina, I would like to have a talk with you after the parade." He had a somewhat worrisome look on his face. Maybe a hint of pride, but worrisome none the less. Allison nodded as they neared the parade site.

The area was very crowded. It certainly did seem that every citizen of the state was there. Allison wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. 'Everyone looks happy, must be because Noxus has the upper hand in something big.' She thought. Everyone got out of the carriage as quickly as possible to their seats.

Allison found her seat between Marcus and Cassiopeia. Darius wasn't with them as he was going to be a part of the soldiers marching. In his place Vladimir was. The pale haired man looked disinterested in the whole thing, opting to looking out at the people as he stood behind the Du Couteau family.

The horns began to sound as the parade began. The Noxian anthem sounded as the soldiers started marching down the boulevard. Behind them, a giant covered cage was being pulled by a few bulls. The cloth was a dark purple shade. Thick enough for people to be unable to see through, a loud roar sounded as the cover was pulled off the cage.

The large figure on the inside was a gruesome thing. Gray skin, red eyes and a mechanical jaw, this was Sion in the flesh. He was more terrifying than in the game. Allison looked on in horror. For some people this was nightmare fuel. For Allison, she was scared for the unfortunates that would be crushed by the behemoth.

It wasn't long until the whole of Noxus started cheering after the initial shock wore off. They knew the destruction Sion would be able to cause in the battlefield. Vlad leaned down to whisper in Katarina's ear, "It's magnificent isn't it?" His voice low and his eyes dark, a feeling of terror shivered down Allison's spine. He wouldn't get an answer, because another horn bellowed to announce the Grand General's entry.

"Welcome, citizens of Noxus, I present to you our ace card in future wars, Sion!" Kieran Darkwill announced over his microphone. The crowd cheered again in response. "May the Demacian and Ion-" Whatever Darkwill was about to say no one will know as a figure in a familiar purple hood, blue jeans, and brown cape was running through the crowd with a squad of guards being led by Riven herself chasing after him.

The figure in question could be heard shouting, "Oh come on why are you so obsessed with chasing me, it's not like I hurt anyone… except for those few hundred corpses floating in the gutter but that's beside the point."

Allison who was watching this from the stands along with Cassiopeia, Marcus, and Vlad could only think, 'Thank gods he's okay.' Vlad on the other hand was glowering about the continuous interruptions.

* * *

Before these events occurred Riven was looking like she was on the verge of laughing at the challenge that Darryl issued at her.

"Look kid you got balls I'll give you that, but there is no way you can take me on, in fact I bet that-" Riven couldn't finish her challenge as a guard ran up to her shouting "Riven! there you are, you need to be at your post you're the one with the key to Si" Riven deciding to pay the guard back for interrupting her along with keeping him from blurting out a secret to the civilian in front of her quickly elbows the guard in the stomach.

"Pay attention before you're about to reveal classified information idiot, also never interrupt me again otherwise next time the elbow is going to be my sword" Riven hisses at the guard.

"R-Right, sorry Riven but still you are needed at the" before the guard finishes his sentence he looks up and gets a good look at Darryl, or Talon's body before shouting, "Wait a minute you're that wanted criminal the Blades Sha-" once again the guard was interrupted but this time from Darryl back handing him with his blade while saying, "Sorry, but you had something on your face. It was PAIN!"

Looking at Riven, Darryl exclaims "We will have to finish this some other time, see ya." before shoulder charging past Riven and running off in a random direction.

 _"Real smooth idiot, oh well... you needed practice on escaping from guards anyway,"_ Talon remarks amused by this turn of events.

'Ha ha, real funny smart ass but I would rather not practice this while running from' his train of thought is cut off by an angry scream, '...Riven' Darryl finishes before running even faster, this time in fear.

While running the two attract the attention of other guards throughout the city, the one banshee chasing Talon is soon joined by two guards, then four, then eight, ending at a total of fourteen guards, one banshee, and one scared out of his wits thief/assassin running through the streets. 'I need to lose these idiots' Darryl thinks before looking back behind him and noticing Rivne and the guards are gaining on him. Further behind them Darryl sees a large stadium filled with lights before remembering that Riven was suppose to be holding a key to some kind of secret.

Sensing that the teen in control of his body is about to do something crazy Talon asks, or rather demands, _"Just what are you planning, Now is not the time to act like an idiot, tell me what you are planning so that I can tell you a better way to escape without losing an arm!"_

'No time, you just gotta trust me.' Darryl responds before slowing down just enough that Riven can get right on his heels while eyeballing the key at her waist.

 _"I don't trust you, you have a habit of doing stupid things in my body. Now speed up before they catch you!"_ Talon shouts in panic worried that whatever Darryl is planning is going to get them, or more importantly, himself killed.

Deciding to ignore Talon Darryl waits till Riven is within arm distance of him before abruptly stopping while spinning around to the side of Riven letting her momentum carry her past him while snatching the key on her waist.

"Thanks for this, don't worry I will give it back I promise." Darryl shouts behind him before taking off through an alley to avoid the guards and heading for the stadium.

Riven who currently stopped running and took off after Darryl again was thinking 'Took what? what did he' looking down and seeing the key to Sion's cage missing Riven looks up with fire in her eyes and shouts "YOU DAMNED THIEF!"

 _"IDIOT, Do you have any idea how badly what you just did could have ended? That was reckless, crazy, and"_ "Something you would have done?" Darryl throws in while running through the entrance of the stadium. _"... Just keep running"_ Talon finishes.

Smirking knowing that he won Darryl looks back and notices Riven and the guards are on his tail again and shouts, "Oh come on why are you so obsessed with chasing me, it's not like I hurt anyone… except for those few hundred corpses floating in the gutter but that's beside the point."

Looking forward and seeing Sion in a cage behind some guy in fancy clothes in armor Darryl runs up the steps and jumps onto the podium in front of the guy before flipping over him and landing directly in front of Sion's cage. The stage is quickly surrounded by a battalion of Noxian guards with the Grand General and Riven standing right in front of Darryl.

Before anyone can say anything Darryl holds up the key he snatched off of Riven and says, "Hmm I wonder what this key goes to, maybe the big Zombie thats locked up in a cage behind me." Darkwill and Riven freeze catching onto what Darryl is threatening

"You wouldn't dare." Darkwill mutters hoping that the thief in front of him isn't as crazy as he appears to be.

"Oh, I would." Before anyone can stop him Darryl slams the key into the lock on Sion's cage and twists it causing the lock to be released. Everyone in the stadium is silent watching the lock fall to the ground as the cage barely opens up. Kicking the cage door completely open causing a slam that reverberates through the silent stadium Darryl only has two words to say, "Sion… Smash!"

The Answer Darryl gets is "AAAGGGHHH," As Sion charges out of the cage.

* * *

Pandemonium, chaos, havoc, these are the words that can be used to describe what occurred in the stadium after Sion's cage was opened. Allison watches as Sion charges out of his cage at Riven and Darkwill, the former just dodging out of the way while the latter gets launched off of the stage into the guards. Looking behind the cage she spots Darryl just as he ran through the back entrance of the Stadium.

"Grand General Darkwill!" Marcus cried out as Kieran landed on the guards with minimal injuries. The general ran over to his leader, leaving the two Du Couteau sisters to follow. Cass was frightened and clung to Allison's side. Allison was looking around to find a way to get Sion back in his cage. This wasn't supposed to happen. Darius quickly went into action with some of the soldiers, trying to herd the raging monstrosity back into his confines. The more Allison looks around, the more chaotic the scene becomes.

Down below Swain can be seen trying to organize the Noxian forces to surround Sion and push him back into the cage. With anyone else this plan would work but Sion just ignores the soldier's weapons and smacks them away from him when they get close. One Axe wielding soldier charges as Sion with his weapon raised but Sion just grabs the War Axe by the handle and takes it for himself while cutting down the soldier with his own weapon.

Swain is further behind the forces trying to come up with a plan when he hears a voice whispering in his head, "Seems you are having some trouble Swain. What's the matter, the master tactician not able to handle Sion's brute force?"

Swain growls before thinking back 'Now is not the time for your games LeBlanc, I need to neutralize Sion before he can cause any more trouble.'

"Well my dear Swain I believe I have a solution to your troubles, if you can get Darius, Riven, and Marcus Du Couteau to aid you in getting Sion into the cage I can keep him there." LeBlanc answers back with an air of arrogance in her voice.

Looking back to the battles Swain sees that Darius and Riven dive out of the way of Sion as he swings his axe down with such force that it sent out a shockwave that caused the wood on the stadium to burst in a line from his axe. Looking over and seeing Marcus aiding the Grand General to his feet Swain hobbles over on his cane and says, "Marcus I have a plan but I need you to relay my instructions to Darius and Riven."

"Of course Swain what is your strategy?" Marcus asks. Swain sighs before telling Marcus his plan.

Back up on the stage Darius and Riven have just gotten knocked back by a fellow Noxian soldier that Sion had launched at them like a projectile. As they are getting up Marcus walks in the middle of them and says, "Riven, Darius Swain has a plan but it relies on us getting Sion in the cage."

"What is the General's plan sir?" Darius asks while keeping his guard up

"Darius I need you to come up behind Darius and pull him towards you with his Axe after I have lead him towards the Cage, Riven I need you to charge up the energy in your Rune Blade and launch it at Sion after Darius pulls him towards himself I will take it from there."

Riven and Darius nod before following Marcus's instructions. Marcus unsheathed the two rapiers on his side before charging at Sion. Sion notices Marcus and raises his axe in preparation to cut Marcus in half. Marcus saw this coming however and juked to the left just as Sion slammed the axe down while stabbing him in the wrist with one of his rapiers. "Come I thought you were a great warrior, surely you can do better." Marcus taunts before leaping back to avoid a kick from Sion.

Marcus continues to back away from Sion leading him over to Darius. Sion tries once again to slash at Marcus with his axe but once again his attack meets nothing but air. "To slow I can see how you died if this is your best." Sion gets enraged at Marcus's comment before he begins to charge at Marcus while shouting, "DIE!" smirking Marcus waits till Sion is just about to hit him before disappearing into thin air and reappearing behind Sion.

To focused on Marcus Sion didn't notice Darius's own Axe until it was too late and hooked around Sion's waist pulling him towards Darius. Darius, after pulling Sion towards him, spins around Sion's back and brings his Axe blade across the back of Sion's legs causing him to roar in pain. Looking back at Riven and seeing her readying her blade Darius moves out of the way.

Sion turns around only to be met by green energy being launched at him greatly damaging Sion while also blocking his view of Riven who follows up by releasing the excess energy in her blade stunning Sion. Dashing away Sion can only watch as Marcus dashes forward appearing right in front of Sion before thrusting his rapier into his chest hard enough to knock Sion back into the cage. Riven and Darius quickly run forward and slam the gate shut holding it closed while Marcus runs over to the discarded key and lock. Swain takes this opportunity to cast a spell inside of Sion's cage that snares him place keeping him from moving, Swain knows the snare won't last long enough though and hopes that LeBlanc will keep to her part of the plan.

Away from everyone's view behind the cage Leblanc launches out a golden chain that wraps around Sion impairing his movements before mirroring Swain's spell and snaring him in place. The double snare spells give Marcus enough time to gather up the key and lock and seal Sion's cage once again. The battle over Darius, Riven, Swain and Marcus all take a breath of relief before a figure appears at the entrance of the stadium.

"What did Draven miss?" The figure, now revealed as Draven asks, scratching his head.


	6. What must be done

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 6

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

Tinn: This is mostly Darryl's work I swear! :P

* * *

After the incident at the parade was over and the clean up process was initiated, the DuCouteau clan swiftly arrived home. 'Darryl could have introduced himself a little better to the Noxian government.' Allison thought. She was glad it worked out okay, Grand General Keiran Darkwill was able to see him evade Riven, who is the poster girl of Noxus after all. Sighing, she smiled. While Allison herself was a passive strategist, Darryl is always the one taking actions.

Due to being lost in thought Allison didn't notice Marcus come up behind her until he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm going to have to go to a meeting with all of the Generals about what happened in the arena do you want anything before I go or while I'm out?" Marcus asks in a kind voice.

Katarina took this opportunity to cut in, _"Ask Father if he can start training me, he keeps putting it off saying not until you're older."_

Allison deciding to indulge Katarina answered Marcus's question by asking, "Father, would you actually train me soon? What would happen if I got separated from the guards and needed to defend myself? We don't want something like today to happen once more and me getting hurt.

Sighing Marcus looks down at Allison and responds, "I've told you before Kat I won't start training you until you master your proficiency with your blades, I would have probably taught you how to teleport by now if you would stop" Marcus stops while air quoting, " "accidentally" maiming your sparring partner's long enough to actually practice your techniques."

"Accidental maiming is exactly the reason why you should teach me. Such partners for sparring are merely too weak for me and they get themselves hurt." Allison retorted, crossing her arms."

Looking down at his pocket watch Marcus says, "I got to go or I will be late, we will talk more about this later, for now why don't you take Cass out for a walk around the city, just be sure to take some of the guards with you." Marcus gives Allison a quick hug before heading outside to the carriage.

As Marcus's carriage speeds off Katarina put her two cents in on her Allison's last response, _"Ha as if there is any sparring partner in Noxus that isn't too pathetic for me to seriously spar against, you should have insisted that Father spar with me himself."_

'Patience, I was going to get to it. Strategic advantages and negotiations are best done slowly over time rather than immediately. This will increase the success of getting training from the General himself.' Allison droned on, as if it were a simple textbook answer.

 _"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"_ Katarina asks annoyed with Allison's cryptic response.

Before Allison can answer with a sarcastic comment Cassiopeia runs downs the stairs and exclaims, "Ahhh, I missed Father" looking over at her sister Cass smiles and says "Katarina can you take me shopping?" Allison smiled in response.

* * *

In the Grand General Keiran Darkwill's mansion all of the Generals of Noxus along with Keiran himself can be seen sitting at a table with Keiran sitting in his throne at the front. Starting off the meeting Keiran begins speaking, "Now as we all know there was a major" choosing his words carefully Keiran decides to go with "security breach in the arena last night during the parade."

"Some gutter trash somehow managed to run past all of the guards around the stage and unlock Sion's cage with a key that he somehow acquired from one of our best soldiers Riven, if not for the efforts of our own General's Marcus, Swain, along with assistance from Commander Darius, and Riven things could have ended a lot worse than they did." Keiran continued on.

"So to put it bluntly I want to know how the hell this even happened!" Keiran exclaims allowing some of his anger over what happened last night show.

Marcus deciding that now was a good time to cut in asked, "I recall seeing Riven along with a squad of guards chasing after the criminal before he opened the cage, and you yourself just said that he somehow stole the key to the cage from Riven earlier so why don't we call Riven in to explain what happened before they got to the arena?"

"I agree with Marcus, we need to learn just what happened to figure out what to do next." Swain speaks up agreeing with Marcus.

Nodding, the Grand General looks to a guard and orders, "You there, I want you to go find Riven and bring her here immediately" glaring at the guard Keiran ends with "don't keep us waiting."

"Y-yes Grand General Sir." the guard slightly stutters out in fear before running out of the meeting room to search for Riven.

* * *

A few miles away from the Grand General's mansion a voice can be heard saying, "Now clearly there are some… trust issues between the two of us that we need to work out if we are going to make this work and survive long enough for things to follow along on the correct path." The voice, now revealed as Darryl says while sitting in an old building in the Noxus slums he ran off to after the chaos he caused last night in the arena.

 _"Ha, you should know what I think about trust with how much you know about me. Trust is for the weak, it will make you let your guard down around those that will only end up failing you in the end."_ Talon retorts.

"Yeah I know, I also know that you got that idea after murdering your old, and first, partner after he messed up one to many of your thefts for food." Darryl replies slightly annoyed that he is going to have to work through Talon's ideology about trust in order to get him to cooperate more.

Growling lightly Talon, with aggression in his voice, responds, _"Figures you would know about that to, still why should I trust you? Especially after that stunt you pulled last night."_

"Oh come on, are you still upset about how I stole the key off of Riven? It worked out alright didn't it?" Darryl asks with an exasperated tone. "Besides we both know that you would have done the same thing, the only reason you're so upset about it is because you don't like having to rely on someone else to do something for you, especially if it's something you would have done yourself." Darryl finishes hoping that his reasoning is right.

Darryl's gamble pays off when Talon answers in a neutral voice, _"Seems you know more about me then I thought… fine, as much as I despise this I don't have a choice, I will work with you, but only so that I can keep myself alive."_

Figuring that this is the best that he can hope for from Talon for now Darryl says, "Glad we reached an understanding, now where can we get something to eat?"

Mentally sighing all Talon can think is, _'I really hope working with this idiot won't backfire on me.'_ before saying, _"Head over to the market and I will tell you what you can steal without being caught."_

* * *

A few blocks away from the Grand General's mansion and miles away from the market place Cassiopeia along with Allison are currently in one of the clothing stores that only the rich in Noxus usually shop at. Cassiopeia has just come out of a changing room with a green dress that is held up in shoulder straps and goes just down just below her knees.

Looking at herself in the mirror Cassiopeia turns to Allison and asks, "How do I look?" with a bright eyes and a happy voice. "You have a way with looking beautiful Cass, in everything." Allison smiled, knowing she was being too sweet for Katarina's tastes. Cassiopeia was glowing at the complement. The little blonde ran up to Allison to give her a hug. "Sister, can I get you some pretty hairclips?" Cassio asked her with big puppy eyes. Allison couldn't resist the puppy eyes. Smiling, they continued their shopping.

The shopping trip was going easier than expected. Cass was happy, Allison was happy, and Katarina was grumpy because they were happy.

Along with Katarina one of the three guards following them was not happy as he was assigned to be the clothes carrier. The aforementioned guard currently has five bags of different sets of clothes hanging on each arm, while also carrying 10 boxes of shoes. His fellow guards were currently snickering at his predicament.

Speaking of Katarina, she was currently complaining to Allison about how nice she was being, _"Ugg you are ruining my reputation, I couldn't care less what dress looks best on Cass, I would rather be doing something productive, like training."_ Katarina glowered. Allison snickered internally. 'You haven't any idea of what might come next do you?' Allison asked her.

" _You already said that."_ Katarina pointed out. 'Having a Cassio with a high self-esteem means she will have self-confidence, which means she will carry out her missions better. I'm thinking of the future Katarina. This is important. Unlike you, I understand manipulation and strategy.' Allison replied. 'She needs to finish an important mission in the future.'

" _Yes yes, the oh so important future that you keep talking about but never explaining. All you have done so far is kept things hidden from me while answering all of my questions in your stupidly cryptic answers."_ Katarina shoots back angry at not being told why Allison is ruining her image.

"Would you really like to know?" Allison asked calmly.

" _Oh no, I would not like to know the answer to the question I have been asking repeatedly since day one, what do you think you idiot?"_ Katarina sarcastically answers.

"Your father is going to be out of the picture, presumed dead, in a few years." Allison calmly said. "That and your sister will be turned into a Naga in the years prior. Do you see what I'm getting at now?" Katarina was shocked. Allison doubted that she ever thought about her family being torn apart like that. Not even considering if her father would die in action.

" _... THEN WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN DOING ANYTHING TO STOP THAT!?"_ Katarina shouts in distress, not at all happy with the idea of her father being presumed dead and her sister being turned into a giant snake. _"All you have been doing then is preparing to, "make things easier" for when it does happen, YOU SHOULD BE TRYING TO STOP IT FROM HAPPENING!"_

"It's far more complicated than that; for one, I have no idea what event causes your father to disappear, which is what I am trying to figure out to be sure he wouldn't die, two, if I change things too much, my foresight of the matter will be irrelevant due to new events happening instead of what would have happened otherwise. You see, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you in the first place." Allison retorted.

Cassiopeia looked up at her sister with a confused expression, "Sister? Are you alright?" Allison realized that her hand was tightening into a fist at her side, which startled the little Noxian. "Sorry Cass, I was thinking. It wasn't anything important." Allison said, her smile not reaching her eyes. Cassio appeared to be happy with her answer as she skipped on ahead, humming an unknown tune.

All Allison wanted was Cassio to be safe. So the mourning will be easier for both her and Katarina. This will be a difficult few years. Allison only hopes she can survive this. If not, then this will be a long personal hell.

* * *

It had been ten minutes since Keiran had sent the guard off to retrieve Riven before the door to the meeting room was opened and Riven walked in with the guard trailing her.

The guard spoke first, getting down on one knee and bowing his head, "Forgive me sir, but Miss Riven was in the Barracks when I found her."

"It's fine soldier, it's only been 10 minutes." Marcus spoke up not minding the wait.

"Yes as Marcus said, now Riven we would like to know just what happened last night before the arena incident." This time it was Swain who spoke while raising his eye in curiosity.

"Well you see General's it all started when the thief came up to me and asked me what all of the festivities were for." Riven said.

"You mean to tell us that the gutter trash didn't even know what was going on?" One of the other General's asked in an arrogant tone.

"Be quiet General; only ask questions if they are actually important, otherwise we will be here all day." Darkwill snapped out glaring at the recently promoted General.

"Yes Grand General," the man responded with a barely hidden anger at being called out. Nodding Keiran looks at Riven and says, "Good, now Riven continue your story."

"Yes sir, now after asking me about what was going on he recognized me and asked me if I would spar with him, saying that it's hard to practice his skills on the streets as most fights are normally life or death." Riven explains as the General's nod knowing that living on the streets of Noxus can be very challenging to survive, a perfect way to weed out the weak and find the strongest in their opinions.

"What happened next?" Marcus asked curious about this thief that would challenge Riven of all people to a spar while knowing who she is.

"Well after I told him no saying that I was way out of his league he seemed insulted and revealed the blade strapped to his arm that he had behind his the whole time before asking if I would like to test that out." Riven continued complying with Marcus's request.

At this Marcus raised an eyebrow slightly impressed with the actions of this thief, although whether or not he was stupid or courageous was yet to be decided.

Taking the General's silence as an invitation to continue Riven then said, "Before I could answer another guard ran up to me and began saying that I was needed back at the arena since I had the key to Sion's cage before he looked at the thief and recognized him from wanted posters as someone named, The Blade's Shadow."

At this the General's sat up straighter before Keiran asked, "The Blade's Shadow, isn't he the one who keeps killing the recruiters the local thieves and assassin's guilds send after him before leaving their bodies in the gutter?"

"Yes Keiran, it seems that we can add disruption of a public event to his list of crimes." Swain spoke up.

Deciding to continue with what happened Riven continues, "Yes, after realizing that the guard recognized him, The Blade's Shadow knocked the guard out by hitting him with the back of the blade on his arm before shoulder charging past me. It wasn't long before I pursued him, attracting the attention of more guards who followed after me in my chase."

"Okay, so that explains why you were chasing after him with a squad of guards following you, but how did he manage to get the key to Sion's cage?" Marcus asked curious as to how the thief managed to get the key while also being entertained by his exploits so far.

Blushing and looking down Riven mutters, "He… well he let me get within arms reach of him before he abruptly stopped running and spun around my side and grabbed the key, I was going to fast to stop my momentum." The room is silent as the General's all stare at Riven in disbelief before chuckling is heard throughout the room.

That chuckling soon turns into laughter as the other Grand General Keiran and the other General's all look at Marcus who is currently slightly hunched over the table with an arm wrapped around his stomach as his shoulders shake in laughter. "So- Sorry" Marcus manages to get out between breaths before sitting straight up, "I'm just amazed that anyway uses that old trick anymore, I'm even more amazed that it worked on Riven, the whole thing is rather comedic when you look at it."

Giving Marcus an annoyed look Keiran says, "Yes well try to control yourself Marcus, this is a serious meeting not some Demacian social gathering."

"Right, sorry, please continue Riven." Marcus says knowing he isn't going to live this one down for a while.

"Yes sir, after he got the key he ran through a nearby alleyway to avoid the other guards and managed to get to the arena, the rest… you already know." Riven says, finishing up her story.

"Thank you Riven, you may go now," Darkwill says dismissing Riven from the room. Nodding, Riven bows quickly before walking out of the room and heading back to the Barracks to get in more training.

"So, now that we know what happened, what should we do about the thief? He caused Sion to be released, which in turn caused property damage as well as the injuries and deaths of some of our soldiers," one of the other Generals at the table ask.

"I propose that we take care of the nuisance, and that we have put Marcus in charge seeing as how he found the situation so amusing," Swain answers throwing out an idea.

"Hmm, I agree with Swain, Marcus you are to take care of this Blade's Shadow anyway that you see fit." Grand General Darkwill orders to Marcus in agreement with Swain.

"Yes sir, Grand General Darkwill, I will take care of it," Marcus replies accepting his orders

"Now unless anyone has anything else to bring up this meeting is dismissed," Darkwill announces before looking at the other General's to see if they have anything further to say.

None of the General's had any further ideas and they all exit the room heading off to do their own business. While walking back to his mansion, Marcus recalls the conversation he had with his daughter earlier **"Accidental maimings are exactly the reason why you should teach me. Such partners for sparring are merely too weak for me and they get themselves hurt."** 'Hmm, I wonder, let's see just how strong you are Blade's Shadow' Marcus thinks a plan already forming together in his head.


	7. Shadow of a Blade

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 7

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

Tinnuwen: We also don't own Skyrim, so all references are obviously not ours :P

* * *

The sun had just begun to set when Allison and Cassiopeia are seen arriving back to the mansion after going clothes shopping. The guards, or rather servants, following them can all be seen holding stacks of clothes and shoes going well above each of their heads. "Not laughing now are you?" the original guard of burden said happily, watching the others partake in his current task.

Ahead of the guards a happy Cassiopeia turns to her "sister" and says, "Thanks for taking me shopping today Katarina!" smiling brightly. Allison replied with a smile and pat on the little blonde's head. Allison opened the door the mansion and let Cassiopeia and the three guards walk through before closing it. Turning to the guards Cassiopeia asks in a sweet voice, "Can you bring all of the clothes to my room?"

Groaning, but grateful that the clothes block their view of the puppy dog eyes Cassiopeia is surely using the guards begin the long trek up the stairs into Cassiopeia's room. Before any words can be said between Allison and Cass the door the mansion is opened again as Marcus walks in hanging his coat up on the hanger near the door, turning to them Marcus smiles before asking, "Hello girls, did you just get home to?"

Running to her father excitedly Cass gives him a hug while looking up at him and answering, "Uh huh, Kat took me shopping all day and we got a bunch of pretty new clothes for me."

Marcus smiles down at Cass patting her on the head before asking, "Oh and where are all of these clothes now?"

"The guards are bringing them up to my room," Cass replies before her eyes widen and she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Cass…" Marcus starts with a mock glare and frown, "What did I say about using the guards as your personal carriers?"

"Not to…" Cass replies while looking down and shuffling her feet. Allison looked upon the scene before her, nearly laughing out loud at the family's antics. Since Kat was so quiet, Allison assumed this was actually quite normal in the household.

Looking away from Cassiopeia and towards his other daughter Marcus notices the laughter she is barely suppressing and says while raising his eyebrow, "Oh, you find this funny Katarina?"

"I can't help that Cassio makes some of the best facial expressions sometimes, I just can't just hold it in this time." Allison said coyly. Cassio flushes at the comment. The little Du Couteau starts complaining while the older two smile knowingly. A few seconds after, Allison offers her assistance for showing their father the new clothing the two had bought earlier.

Before the three can go up to Cass's room a servant walks up to Marcus and says, "Sorry to interrupt sir but dinner is ready." Blinking at the man Marcus pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. _"Thank the stars! I don't need to see you and Cassio prancing around in dresses anymore."_ Katarina complained.

"Huh, so it seems, time seems to have flown by today, come on girls' time for dinner," Marcus orders while walking into the dining room.

"Aww, but I wanted to show you my new clothes," Cassiopeia complains.

Turning to his daughter Marcus smiles and says, "Now now, there will be plenty of time for that after dinner, for now let's eat." Smiling at Marcus's promise Cassiopeia follows the older two into the dining room with no further complaints.

* * *

Looking out into the marketplace Darryl sighs before complaining, "Man we need to find something to eat."

 _"Is food the only thing you're capable of thinking about?"_ Talon bites out while admitting to himself that he has muttered the same words to himself many times.

"Oh you have no room to talk, you're the one that murdered your partner because he kept messing up your attempts at getting food," Darryl shoots backs.

 _"Fair enough, although you are right we do need to get something to eat if you are to keep your strength up for the inevitable encounter with some fool who comes trying to recruit me,"_ Talon replies while looking at surveying what is within Darryl's line of sight trying to find someone to steal from.

Darryl had been surveying the marketplace for ten minutes with Talon both trying to find someone easy enough to steal from without attracting attention. "What about that guy? the one by the weapons merchant who is trying to sell some jewelry to that lady at the stand," Darryl asks Talon hoping that he will finally give him the go ahead.

 _"The merchant himself, No, I've stolen from him three times already he will be on the lookout, but the lady he is selling to would be a good target, just steal the jewelry off of her after she buys it,"_ Talon answers giving Darryl orders on what to do.

"Okay, sounds good," Darryl replies waiting for the lady to buy something from the merchant. Darryl doesn't have to wait long as the woman buys an expensive looking emerald necklace. As Darryl starts trailing her he notices someone else in black clothing sneaking up behind the women with a knife. Putting two and two together in his head Darryl is tempted to rescue the women but decides to asks Talon on his decision first, "What should I do, looks like that thief over there is going to kill the woman."

 _"Take the thief out, silently though, no need to cause a bigger scene than necessary,"_ Talon answers giving Darryl all that he needs to act. Walking up quickly but quietly to the would be murderer Darryl goes over the ways he can kill him in his head before deciding on what he figures would be the quietest option. Only three feet away from the man now, Darryl brings his blade arm out from behind his back and bends it at an angle where the blade will go through the man's back while severing the spine in his neck. As soon as Darryl is two feet away he acts quickly pulling the man backwards while bringing his blade up.

"Gah," is the only noise the man makes as the blade enters his body between his shoulder blades before being driven up through the man's spinal cord and severing his vocal cords. Darryl pulls the man into an upright position before pulling the blade out and quickly walking away leaving the man to stand for about three seconds before collapsing on his back in the middle of the market place a pool of blood forming beneath him. It doesn't take long for someone to notice and start screaming, looking over at his original target Darryl notes in amusement that she hadn't even seen what transpired behind her before the first scream.

 _"Nice kill, now use the chaos as cover for you to steal the necklace, walk behind the women and cut the latch with our blade and grab it,"_ Talon explains telling Darryl what to do next. Following his instructions Darryl slightly tugs the necklace back just enough for there to be room for him to slip his blade through without it touching the woman's neck before cutting the latch and quickly pulling the necklace off. Necklace in hand Darryl quickly walks over to a nearby ally before disappearing into the shadows.

"Well that went well, now let's see if I can't trade this necklace for some cookies at Morgana's bakery," Darryl comments with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Back at the Du Couteau mansion the family of three can be seen gathered around the dining room table as servants busily hand out the food and drinks to them. As the three begin to eat the silence doesn't last long as Cassiopeia asks, "So Daddy what did you do today?"

"Well technically I am not suppose to reveal any information about what happens in meeting with the Generals to anyone in case of a security breach," Marcus says knowing exactly what his daughter will say next.

"Aww, come on can't you tell us, please," Cass pleads while looking at her father trying to convince him with her puppy dog eyes.

Already planning on telling them if they asked beforehand Marcus couldn't help but tease his daughter before finally answering, "Well I suppose I can tell you."

 _"Ha, father always does this to Cass whenever he gets back from a meeting. She never seems to realize father is just messing with her,"_ Katarina comments enjoying the routine that Marcus had set up with Cass.

Marcus takes a few bites of his food before looking back up at his daughters and explaining what happened during the meeting, "The meeting like I said before was about what happened during the festival, specifically what to do about the one that caused all the havoc by releasing Sion."

"Were you able to find out who that was," Cass asks paying full attention to her father's words.

"Yes, the perpetrator is a thief who goes by the name The Blade's Shadow, he's a thief from the Noxian slums who is famous for killing all of the people that the local thieves and assassin's guilds send after him in an attempt to recruit him and dumping them in the gutters," Marcus explains answering his youngest daughter's question.

 _"How crude, and this is the person you say ends up working for father? Some gutter trash, what a joke,"_ Katarina comments, still not believing that her father would hire someone from the streets as a personal assassin.

Allison takes a bite of her food before thinking back at Katarina, 'Look deeper in the situation next time. There is more to him than meets the eye.' The Du Couteau family ate fairly quietly before Marcus said he had to run an errand. Cassiopeia was a little sad at first, seeing as though she wouldn't be able to tell him about her day until later. Allison knew it would only be a matter of time until Darryl finishes his part of the story.

* * *

Walking down an alley with a fresh batch of two dozen cookies from Sinful Succulence Darryl is content with the food in his stomach, although Talon is still stunned by what happened inside the bakery.

 _"I… I can't believe that women kissed you on the cheek… who does that,"_ Talon asks in a dazed tone not used to other types of physical contact besides that of stabbing or breaking bones.

Chuckling before popping another cookie into his mouth Darryl eats it before replying, "That's what women do when you get them gifts, particularly expensive gifts like that necklace. Plus with your dark, mysterious, bad boy persona you could get women eating out of the palm of your hands." Stopping and realizes that since he is in Talon's body Darryl would be able to do what he just said.

'Oh I will have to take advantage of this later,' Darryl thought with a smile on his face. Unknown to Darryl he is currently being watched by a shadowed figure on a rooftop above him.

'This is the Blades Shadow? He couldn't be that much older than my daughter,' the figure thinks before deciding to drop down behind his target three shuriken in hand.

Talon heard a soft, thump that he almost missed before his instincts started screaming at him, _"DUCK!"_ Talon shouts out shocking Darryl who quickly follows Talon's instructions the three shuriken just barely missing his head before bouncing off a wall at the end of the alleyway. Turning around Darryl see's a man dressed in black with a dark hood and a mask that comes up just past his nose with a rapier strapped to each leg.

Deciding to put some distance between them Darryl asks while slowly backing away, "Let me guess, you want me to join your little guild and if I refuse you will have to kill me right?" The figure instead of responding draws his rapier and dashes at Darryl so fast he can barely bring up his arm blade to deflect one rapier before rolling away from a stab by the other one.

'Shit, this guy's fast, Talon any advice,' Darryl thinks to Talon keeping his guard up in case the man attacks again.

 _"In my experience most enemies that are fast tend to not be too heavily muscled, try testing your strength against him but be careful, this man is more dangerous than anyone you have fought yet,'_ Talon replies hoping that Darryl can somehow manage to defeat this threat like the last two.

Deciding to give Talon's idea a try Darryl is about to make the next move before the figure talks for the first time, "Are you just going to stand there? I don't have all night you know." Angered at the taunt Darryl charges at the man dodging to the side of a stab by one of his rapiers and grabbing the arm while going for a stab at the man's next which he stops with the guard of his rapier. Realizing that something is wrong when the man's blade isn't budging no matter how hard he pushes Darryl tries to retreat but was just a bit to slow as the man acts faster pushing Darryl's blade to the side with stabbing him in the shoulder.

Shouting in pain Darryl had just enough time to bring up his blade arm to block a stab at his neck from the man's now freed arm. The man doesn't let up however and jumps back before dashing forward at incredible speeds aiming both of his rapiers at Darryl's heart. Darryl attempts to block the blades once more but is shocked as his blade gets broken and the arm guard pierced through stabbing him in the arm before he is launched back and crashes on his stomach at the end of the alley.

 _"Get up, you can't lose I refuse to die like this!"_ Talon shouts to Darryl who looks forward and see's the three shuriken from before within arm's reach. Coming up with one last idea Darryl reaches for the shuriken and gathers them up in one hand.

"I got to say I am disappointed, I expected a bit more from you, oh well let's get this over wi-," The man is cut off as Darryl spins around and tosses the shuriken at the man's head, the surprised by the tactic ducks just barely avoiding the shuriken. Taking advantage of the man's crouched position Darryl dashes towards him while grabbing his broken blade aiming to stab the man through the neck.

Just as the blade is about to enter the man's throat he vanishes, "What the… where the hell did he?" Darryl isn't able to finish as his question is answered by the man stabbing him in the leg and kicking him into the ground.

"Aggh!" Darryl screams out in pain rolling over as the man presses the tip of one of his rapiers against his neck.

"Now that was clever, using my own weapons against me like that, but also rude I was in the middle of talking, now as I was saying it's time to end this," The man finishes.

'Sorry Talon, looks like I wasn't able to keep us alive after all," Darryl thinks before closing his eyes expecting to die.

" _It's as I always say, live and die by the blade, I always figured I would die fighting someone and I can honestly say this man is better than me from that fight, you fought well though, I only wish I could have fought him myself,"_ Talon answers only saddened that he wasn't able to fight the man who is his better in combat.

The blow Darryl was waiting for never came as the man said, "Oh don't close your eyes I'm not going to kill you, well maybe. That is mostly up to you." Opening his eyes Darryl quickly catches on to what is happening and what this event is.

"My bleeding shoulder, wrist, and leg would beg to differ, and how is that mostly up to me," Darryl asks hoping that his hunch is right.

"Hmm, you remind me of my daughter, and it is mostly up to you as you can either choose to work for me… or I can just kill you now," The man responds in a cheery tone.

Raising his eyebrow Darryl replies with, "That isn't much of a choice, who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am Marcus Du Couteau General of the Noxian military," the Man now revealed to be Marcus answered.

" _Wait isn't this the man you said I would end up working for,"_ Talon asks remembering what Darryl told him he knew about his life earlier.

'Yes, yes he is, thank god things are following along the right path and he didn't just kill us outright,' Darryl thought back before answering Marcus's ultimatum.

"Like I said, not really much of a choice, I accept… but under one condition," Darryl answers remembering the condition that Talon gave in the lore.

"And what would that be," Marcus asks curious about what the young man could want.

"I will only take orders from those that have proven to be my better, in this case you," Darryl explains giving his condition.

"Fair enough, now let's go show you to where you will be staying from now on. This alley's stench is getting to me," Marcus orders putting away his rapiers.

"Yeah one issue there, you stabbed me in the leg remember," Darryl mentions while gesturing towards his still bleeding leg.

"Oh just walk it off, consider it your first mission under my employ," Marcus says in a happy tone while walking away from Darryl and stopping at the end of the alley, "Well are you coming?"

"Bastard," Darryl mutters before slowly gathering himself towards his feet and hobbling after Marcus.


	8. Please just let me sleep

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 8

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9*

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

Tinn - We actually have a beta reader now. Yaaaaay! :D I'm so hungry ;n; Feed me with reviews pls

* * *

 _"Bitch!"_

 _"Dick!"_

 _"Cunt!"_

 _"Bastard!"_

These were the words being shouted that were keeping both Darryl and Allison away from blissful sleep. Darryl had recently moved into the Du Couteau mansion earlier that night where he was patched up from his fight with Marcus. While getting medical treatment Allison had walked in to see why Marcus had just gotten home before noticing Darryl and, feigning surprise, asked who he was. Marcus explained the situation that both had already known by heart at that point but kept up their act so not to arouse suspicion.

After explaining the situation Marcus said he had to finish up some paperwork about his latest assignment and left to his office, but not before giving Allison a quick hug and instructing her to show Darryl to a guest room. The two had taken the opportunity to talk about what each had been up to ever since they met up in the alleyway behind Sinful Succulence when a discovery, that would come to be the bane of both of their existences, was found.

It turned out that Talon and Katarina were able to communicate with each other, the four of them couldn't figure out why this was but figured that it had to do with whatever caused their whole ordeal in the first place. Darryl was originally happy about it because it meant that he possibly wouldn't have to be the only one having to deal with Talon's, in his opinion, 'Special brand of sarcastic nagging.'

Allison was happy about it as well as she figured it would be a way for Talon and Katarina to get to know one another despite not being in control of their own bodies. These thoughts quickly changed however as soon as Katarina made a street rat comment, which in turn lead Talon to making a remark about how Katarina was a spoiled little brat that could have never survived if she wasn't so privileged. This in turn lead to Katarina saying that she could survive wherever she was better than Talon ever could.

What really started the yelling however was when Talon said, _"Hmm I suppose you could, judging by the way you're dressed I can take a guess that you would be able to survive VERY well."_

 _"Wow how original. Picking on a woman for how she chooses to dress. I would never stoop that low, damn gutter trash."_ Katarina retorted.

Darryl could only gape to himself at how Talon's insult went right over Katarina's head while thinking, 'How the hell did she not catch that?'

Allison sat there for a moment, trying to process the situation. "Kat, your clothing isn't very practical in a survival situation. I will never understand Noxian fashion trends." She sighed while shaking her head.

 _"Ha, seems the girl agrees with me. How can you call yourself an assassin looking like that?"_ Talon accuses in an insulting tone.

"Well that's because Riot made her outfit for fan service," Darryl mutters to himself.

 _"Atleast I don't look like some bird, Pigeon Boy."_ Katarina fired back.

 _"Well atleast I don't look like a slut!"_ Talon shouts back.

Darryl at this point can only widen his eyes, "Talon you should not have said that, women turn into crazy bitch banshee's when you call them that word."

"Eh heh… heh. Nice way of words there Darryl, fantastic wordplay." Allison said sarcastically.

Darryl sensing that Katarina was a about to blow a lid quickly walks into his room while saying, "Okay nice talking to you Allison, see you in the morning. Good night."

Darryl proceeds to quickly slam the door before Katarina finally blows a fuse and shouts, _"A CRAZY BITCH BANSHEE? IS THAT WHAT YOU WOULD CALL ME? WELL I SHALL SHOW YOU A BANSHEE YOU RAT BASTARD!"_ Katarina shrieked. Allison covered her ears in a futile attempt to lessen the noise. She could have sworn she smelt the blood coming straight out of her mentally shattered eardrums.

"ALLISON DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND GET THE FUCK TO YOUR ROOM!" Darryl shouts from behind the door while holding a pillow over his head trying to lessen the noise Katarina's verbal attack.

"Not arguing with you there. Lets hope Kat doesn't drive me to madness whilst I sleep." Allison said hopefully.

Sadly for the two of them, this attempt was in vain. As it turned out that while at a distance Darryl couldn't hear Katarina and vice versa, Talon and Katarina could continue speaking, or in this case, arguing.

Currently Darryl is about ready to snap before he finally gets up from the bed and stomps down to Allison's room and kicking it open. "SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU!" Darryl shouts in pure rage, "I Swear to whatever the Valoran god is that if you two keep this shit up, I am going to go fucking insane! God listening to you two argue is like having one drill in one ear, another drill in the other and having them both meet in the middle."

Allison sat there in utter agony, with two pillows on either side of her head. Every attempt of trying to fall asleep was a complete failure. "I do believe I might go insane from lack of sleep. You don't want your body to be in ruins from being in the control of a completely bonkers psychopath, do you Kat?" Allison pleaded in a miserable tone.

" _But he called me a-"_

"I don't give a flying fuck what Talon or I called you just shut the hell up and let us sleep," Darryl interrupts, not giving Katarina a chance to finish her complaint.

" _I could if she would stop ca-"_

"I fucking swear if you two do not shut up, I will find a way to completely obliterate your souls. Or give them to a certain voidling to chew on. Now shut the fuck up before I spend the next four years researching for a way to do just that." Allison coldly stated.

Sighing both Katarina and Talon mutter out a, _"Fine…"_

Happy that the two will let them sleep, Darryl just collapses on the foot of Allison's bed. Too tired to move, way too tired to even go back to his room. The two of them finally slept peacefully for one night.

* * *

Allison wiggled around a bit as she gradually woke up. Considering she dreamt about sitting on Hecarim's back as they rode on completely red-tinted rainbows, she slept pretty well. Curling up a little closer to herself, she realized how oddly uncomfortable her pillow was. Blinking the heavy sleep from her eyes, Allison looked down and quickly woke up.

"Err. Hey there. Brunette! Right next to a pair of lovely knockers… Heh. WAKE UP!" Allison yelled in an attempt to wake up Darryl. It appears her sleeping habits carried over, with all the awkward nightly snuggles. Darryl obviously didn't wake up, even when Allison pushed him off the bed.

"The nighttime coma is stronk here." Allison muttered to herself. Stepping out of bed, she swiftly kicked him in the nuts.

"Get your lazy ass up!" Allison yelled.

His eyes shooting open Darryl's hands immediately go south while he curls up in the fetal position, "Oww… What the fuck!?" Darryl not fully aware of his surroundings looks around before seeing Allison standing above him with a evil look on her face.

"Oh you bitch!" Darryl blurts out before tackling Allison onto the bed determined to get her in a submission hold.

 _"Hmm well this is amusing,"_ Talon comments although not happy with the kick to his balls.

 _"Bunch of idiots…"_ Katarina trails off watching in disbelief as the two wrestle on the bed, Darryl appearing to try and get Allison in a Full Nelson.

Allison merely sat still for a moment, seeming to be thinking. Grinning devilishly, she quickly pushed back and rolled the duo off the bed.

"Katarina breakfast is ready. Also have you seen Talon? I haven't been able to…" Marcus trails off as he walks through his daughter's bedroom door and sees the rather compromising position the two are in.

The two of them were still grappling. One attempting to break the hold, and the other attempting to maintain it. Allison was the first to notice Marcus, "Good morning Father! I tried waking up Talon, since I noticed the time. Apparently he doesn't take to being woken up so early it seems."

"You kicked me in the balls!" Darryl shouts back at her before letting go and standing up.

"Well that explains that… but why was he in your room," Marcus asks wondering why his new houseguest was sleeping in his daughter's room. "And why was there so much noise last night?" Marcus seemed mildly disturbed.

"Knives. We were talking about the effectiveness of different kinds of knives. He disagreed that throwing daggers were an effective weapon."

Catching on, Darryl decides to play along -mostly to ensure his survival- and says, "Of course they aren't an effective weapon. Shuriken are much better than throwing knives! You run the possibility of the handle hitting them instead of the blade."

"Not if you throw them right." Allison retorted.

"How does this lead to Talon sleeping in your room?" Marcus asks, not quite believing the story he was just told.

"We ended up getting too tired to argue more about it. Then we fell asleep. All the way up to this point." Allison answered simply.

Still skeptical, but seeing nothing to go against their claims, Marcus decides to drop it. 'I'm going to have to keep an eye on these two… just in case.' Marcus thought before saying, "Well, breakfast is ready and Cass is already at the table."

"Okay," Darryl replies following after Marcus.

 _"Smooth, good thing for your little street rat friend you came up with that. Otherwise father would probably be murdering him right now..."_ Katarina mused.

 _"Who are you calling a-,"_

'Don't you two fucking start!," Darryl interrupts. He definitely did not want a repeat performance of last night.

* * *

Breakfast was surprisingly simple. Eggs, toast, bacon, a few bits of fruit, and the glory that is coffee. Coffee that Allison is currently enjoying copious amounts of. Darryl on the other hand, was sitting across from Allison. Currently wolfing down his food while Cass looks on in wonder.

"Wow, you eat fast!" Cassiopeia comments while watching Darryl eat his food.

Swallowing the food in his mouth Darryl looks over at Cass before saying, "First good meal I have had in a while."

"Oh… What did you normally eat?" Cass asks in curiosity.

"Whatever I could find or steal." Darryl responds unabashedly before continuing his meal.

"But stealing is wrong, you could get in trouble for it!" Cass shouts not being able to understand why he would have to steal food in the first place.

"Cass, that's enough." Marcus quickly interjected. Not wanting the little blonde to offend their new house guest.

"Well that was the past. Lets enjoy our meal in the present, shall we?" Allison said happily as she munched on a piece of bacon. Actually, make that several pieces of bacon. Last night's arguing made her hungry.

"Okay… Hey Kat can we go out again today?" Cassiopeia pleads enjoying the personal time she has had with her sister recently.

"Actually, Katarina will be busy training today. I finally found her a sparring partner who can handle her." Marcus says quickly before Cass can get too worked up.

"What who!?" Cassiopeia and Allison shout in unison. In Allison's case, more for the realism. She knew exactly who it was.

"Why, Talon of course." Marcus replied. Darryl feigned surprise and anger.

Talon on the other hand was honestly surprised, _"What!? I thought you said I would be his personal assassin! Not his babysitter for his spoiled daughter!"_ Talon shouted in outrage

Allison actually interjected this time, realizing the connection between the four of them could be of some use, 'Talon... he's mostly using this as a way to refine both your skills and Katarina's. This could be beneficial. When we are all in the League, it might give you an edge over Kat.' Allison added, 'Same goes for you Kat. Make it that far, and you two can kill each other all you want. Over and over again.'

"What!? I thought you said I would be your personal assassin! Not a babysitter for your spoiled daughter!" Darryl shouts out faking his outrage while mimicking Talon's words.

"You two could learn a lot from each other, you know." Marcus said calmly. He had to deal with the attitudes from two teenaged daughters, the General can stand the temper of a teenaged boy as well.

"I honestly don't even know what I can learn from this… boy." Allison hotly replied. Katarina seemed happy at her statement, no matter how staged it was.

"Who are you calling a boy, I'm probably older than you." Darryl shoots back

"I'm sixteen." Allison states simply.

"Yeah well I'm…" 'Talon how old are you?' Darryl asks trailing off.

 _"How am I supposed to know? It's not like I know when I was born."_ Talon shoots back.

"I actually don't know how old I am…" Darryl mutters while looking down.

"Big brother you are obviously older than me. Why not take a guess in between my age and big sister's age?" Cassio suggested cutely.

 _"What… did she just call me?"_ Talon asks in bewilderment, not at all used to be called anything nice.

Blinking and deciding to mimic Talon, Darryl asked, "What… did you just call me?"

"Big brother! You are a part of the family now, right?" Cassiopeia replied with a huge grin.

Talon doesn't know why but he likes the sound of that, _"I guess that's one way to look at it."_ Talon says quietly

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Darry says continuing to imitate Talon, while starting to like the innocent little girl himself.

Figuring that his new assassin is confused, Marcus decides to cut in and says, "Hmm, time to start your training Kat, Cass it's also time for you to begin your lessons with your tutors."

"Awww, but they are so boring! I would much rather watch big sister and big brother spar." Cassio pouted

"Why not let her watch sir? After all I'm sure she would love to see me… educate her sister." Darryl says with a smirk forming on his face.

Marcus glanced right at Cassio, whom was making puppy eyes, and sighed. "Alright. You may watch them. You must go straight to your tutors afterwards." He said. The General was weak to her cuteness, sometimes.

 _"He's going to destroy you two."_ Talon states smugly having confidence that Darryl will be able to defeat Allison, but mostly Katarina, with ease.

 _"Oh I doubt it!"_ Katarina muttered back. Allison was confident that she could hold them off for a while.


	9. My Balls

The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 9

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters. Team Four Star op.

Tinn - Need moar… still hungry :9

Tinn - Germany you have surprised me with your viewing commitment :D

Fallen - Sorry for the delay I have been busy lately with school starting up and keeping an eye on the puppies my dog just had.

Tinn - Also was doing a thing and wouldn't let me sign-in :x

* * *

Marcus lead the three outside to the back of the mansion where there was a training area set up. The area had practice dummies, obstacle courses, exercise equipment, and a weapon rack filled with everything from; swords, axes, maces, and wooden variations. Marcus walked over by the weapon rack before turning to face the three.

"Now, I hope you will try to leave each other mostly intact. I don't want to have to clean up after the two of you, considering how messy Kat's battles tend to be in the aftermath." Marcus droned on.

"Not my fault that I take it a little too far sometimes. Besides, did you expect any less from me?" Allison replied with a small smile.

"Are we allowed to use real weapons?" Darryl asked in curiosity.

"Certainly not! We only need you two to gauge your power, not to battle to the death." Marcus sighed.

 _"What a shame, I would have enjoyed watching you kill the spoiled little wench."_ Talon boredly comments.

 _"Would have been rather amusing to kick that little twat back to the gutter."_ Katarina snidely says, completely forgetting that Talon can hear her due to the new connection.

 _"The only thing that would end up in the gutter is your corpse you spoiled little-"_

'Children children, do I need to encourage Allison to find a way to obliterate your souls if you don't shut the fuck up?' Darryl thought, stopping Talon from starting another argument.

"Now then unless there are any more questions you two may pick your weapons of choice and begin." Marcus finishes completely oblivious to the internal conversation going on.

"Ooooo oooo I have a question!" Cassiopeia states raising her hand and jumping up and down.

Smiling down at his daughter Marcus asks, "And what is that Cass?"

Returning the smile with one of her own Cass responds, "Where can I watch?"

"Oh, up in the rocks. Over there," Marcus directed, "I'll be heading over there as well."

Marcus took Cassiopeia's hand and led her over to the rocks as Allison and Darryl watched. Darryl moved first and walked over to the weapon rack and smirked. "Hmm, Talon was right you know Allison, I am going to wipe the floor with you." Darryl taunted while picking up a sword and a few other weapons of choice.

Allison stayed silent. Taunts only make the weaklings even weaker. She will not let them phase her. Walking over to the weapon rack, she picked up two weapons. A tanto, and a katana. Dual wielding at its finest. The two after selecting their weapons walked away from the weapon rack and stood across from each other. Darryl with his single longsword and hidden weapons and Allison with her Katana and Tanto.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Darryl turned his head up to where Marcus and Cassiopeia were and asked, "Well aren't you going to give a signal for the fight to start?"

Caught off guard by the question Marcus awkwardly says, "Oh right… fight."

Needing all the permission he needed Darryl charged at Allison sidestepping her while swinging his wooden sword at her side. He was so predictable with his strike. So Allison merely leaned back to dodge. Not at all surprised that his attack was dodged Darryl decided to test her strength next by quickly bringing his sword down at her head.

Thinking quickly, she knelt defensively and crossed her weapons to catch Darryl's blade. After stopping the blade, Allison tumbled to the side. Not interested in playing the chase game Darryl dashes at Allison as she rises from her tumble, bringing his sword horizontally at her neck as a feint while prepping his leg for a kick.

Allison brought her arm-guard up to try to lessen the blow, finding herself pinned to the ground by the sheer weight between the sword and Talon's weight. Taking advantage of her pinned position Darryl was about to follow up with a kick to her chest before Marcus stopped the fight.

Marcus saw this as the end of one round, "That's the end of round one you two, get ready for round two."

Pulling his foot back Darryl is tempted to offer Allison a hand up but doesn't for the sake of his appearance and walks away putting distance between them.

"I'm curious, for the sake of testing our strengths against each other, can we switch out weapons each round to ensure an accurate measure of power?" Allison asked, her eyes never leaving the weapon rack. She knew Kat wouldn't have had the muscle power and agility to wield a katana and tanto combo.

Marcus thought for a moment. "Why not." He saw no problem with it. Allison smiled. This would be a good chance to put her hair up as well. Walking over to the nearest rack, which has a set of beautifully crafted curved long daggers. _"That is what I'm talking about!"_ Katarina said happily.

Taking the break as an opportunity to gloat Talon boast, _"Ha, like I said you wouldn't stand a chance."_

"Well I merely was cocky and underestimated you. Sorry about that. At least now I know about a portion of your technique." Allison thought back.

"What would make you underestimate me? What do you think I have been doing the past few days?" Darryl asks slightly peeved at being underestimated.

"Oh I don't know, seeing as you took a bastard-sword instead of a set of arm blades as an example," Allison replied sarcastically. "That and how you go in is obvious. Easy to dodge, even if you are fast. I may not have as much practice, but seriously man." That was a low blow. Allison can tell he was beginning to get a little annoyed at her antics.

"I was testing your speed and strength, obviously you aren't very experienced with how you keep leaving yourself wide open. If Marcus hadn't of stopped the fight I would have kicked you in the stomach," Darryl counters pointing out Allison's flaws during the fight. Walking over to the weapon rack Darryl says, "But if you want to get your ass kicked even more I will go with an arm blade."

Allison scowled as she stepped back into her position. She had no idea if what she was going to do would work. Regardless she will try. Allison is going to try letting Katarina take partial control. 'Are you ready?' She asked. Katarina didn't respond for a few moments, _"I believe so. I hope this will work. I'm not letting some gutter trash beat me. Especially in this condition."_ With that said, Allison closed her eyes and concentrated on switching places with Kat for the moment.

Darryl stands across from her and works on coming up with a plan unaware of what Allison is doing, 'Hmm, with the two daggers she is going to have better options for attack then I do. I'm going to have to be aggressive but careful, if I let her launch a barrage at me I'm done.'

 _"True, don't forget about the surprise you grabbed from the weapon rack, be sure to use it to your advantage."_ Talon interjects giving his own advice.

Darryl nods and thinks back, 'Ok, thanks for the reminder.' Deciding to make the first move Darryl lunges at Allison with his arm-blade thrusting the blade at her chest. A quick parry to the side later, and he finds himself on the ground. Darryl looks up in surprise at the sudden change in skill from Allison before she throws a strike down at Darryl's neck. Darryl manages to knock the attack aside while rolling away from a follow up attack from the other blade and onto his feet. As he stands, Darryl finds a dagger to his throat.

Quickly calling the match Marcus shouts, "Katarina wins, one more round to see who wins this match."

Darryl hardly heard Marcus to focused on his mental conversation with Talon, 'What. The. Fuck? How the hell did she suddenly get so much better?'

 _"I have no idea, it's strange though, last match she could barely keep up with you and now she beats you with ease. It didn't seem like she was holding back during that last round either."_ Talon answers just as confused as to how she just managed to beat Darryl.

'Well we have one more round, I will be sure to be more careful and use our surprise next round.' Darryl finishes moving back into position while glaring at Allison.

'Well that went well. He was rather over confident. Even though that parry was better than what I could come up with. Nice job.' Allison complemented. Kat appeared to enjoy it.

 _"Oh its nice having a bit of freedom. How much longer can you stay like this?"_ Katarina asked.

'Not too much longer, about ten more minutes. No more than that I believe…' Allison replied tiredly.

Darryl already with a plan in mind repeats his actions from the last spar by rushing at Allison waiting for her to react. This time, she didn't even bother to parry. Instead favoring to step to the side and yawn. A taunt, Katarina smirked. This was too way easy. Smirking at the spot she is in Darryl reaches into his jacket and pulls out three wooden Shuriken tossing them all at Katarina.

One completely missed, one was deflected, and one hit her shoulder armor. Katarina simply stood there, and began laughing. Katarina was too caught up in her taunts and was surprised when Darryl dashed at her full speed closing the small gap and stopping with the tip of his arm blade just centimeters away from her chest. Darryl's hood revealed just enough of his face for Katarina and Allison to see the taunting smirk on his face as he looks up at them.

As Allison's concentration broke, she looked up at the situation. Her face completely blank. Then out of nowhere she head butt Darryl then kneed him in the balls.

Darryl instantly drops into the fetal position in pain. 'That bitch...' was the only thought going through his head as he whimpers in pain. Looking up he sees Marcus and glares shouting, "WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THAT ONE!"

Talon mentally winces practically able to feel the pain that all men have suffered from at some point. _"At this rate I'm not going to be able to do anything fun when I get my body back."_ Talon comments while privately agreeing that Allison is a bitch.

"Well I thought you could handle it." Marcus said understandably. He was sure Katarina's mother kicked him a few times in the same area.

"No. Obviously not!" Darryl grit his teeth at the pain. It even hurts to talk.

'Correction. You will be able to do fun things, but don't expect little Talon's running around.' Allison droned.

"This match will be a draw, for foul play." Marcus announced.

"What a draw!? I totally won that one!" Darryl objects, not liking the idea of a victory being stolen because Allison is a cheater.

"Its a draw because Katarina disabled you. Its not a win because she did it in a very dishonorable way." Marcus replied.

Sputtering out complaints, Darryl just sighs before thinking of a way to get back at Allison. Then in a way Katarina. "Fine… Cass do you think you could help your big brother Talon up? Your sister did something very bad and hurt me." Darryl says smirking.

"Okay." Cassio looked worried as she helped up Darryl. It appears the little blonde will be giving Allison the silent treatment for a while.

 _"You didn't have to kick him in the nuts. I can see your methods, and they do work. Its not like I'm really complaining. But that looked painful."_ Katarina chastised. Allison wasn't very forgiving, her patience at this moment was running low due to her exhaustion.

'I did let you get control for a few minutes at the least. I never knew it would take that much energy," Allison sighed "At least I got to prove that it works. Maybe if we find some sort of magic, I can even get a body of my own…" Trailing off, Allison yawned and put her weapons away. It isn't time to argue with anything, she is too tired to even listen anymore.

"Mind if I take a nap? I could really use one." Allison said, yawning again.

"No, you can go rest but I will be having sparring matches on a weekly basis in between your training." Marcus explains while giving Allison permission to rest. Pulling out his pocket watch Marcus says, "I need to take care of some business now anyway. I will see you three at dinner." Putting away his pocket watch Marcus heads inside of the mansion.

Darryl lets Cassiopeia lead him to the house and as he starts walking past Allison all he can think is, 'I really shouldn't… but she has this coming after that last shot.'

 _"What are you going to do?"_ Talon asks curious as to what Darryl is planning.

Smirking, Darryl thinks back, 'Just watch.' Darryl quickly reaches into his jacket and grabs a small dagger. As soon as he is in front of Allison but trailing just behind Cass who is holding his hand Darryl quickly slices his blade up in front of Allison's chest, cutting through her clothing.

"Hey Cass I feel a slight draft can we speed up please?" Darry barely manages to get out holding back his laughs.

"Of course we can Big Brother!" Cass replies happily not having any idea as to what just happened.

Allison on the other hand just stops walking as what just happened begins processing through her mind, Katarina doing the same.

'Darryl, do you want to wake up dead? Either that or waking up with certain things... missing.' Allison thought sleepily as she zipped up her over coat. It barely covered anything, but then again… the things Katarina wears barely covers anything regardless. _"I get the first cut."_ Allison couldn't argue with that.


	10. Blood and Chase

**The Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 10**

Author: Tinnuwen

Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters. We also don't own Futurama.

FallenAssassin9: Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, We've been busy with school starting up but now that we got things settled we came up with a new schedule.

Tinnuwen: We have almost 2k views :D

FallenAssassin9: … Dammit woman I wanted you to explain the schedule. Anyway we've decided that things would be easier for us if we did our school responsibilities during the week and worked on the story over the weekend. So depending on how long the chapter will be it will most likely be released on Saturday's if it's fairly short or Sunday if it's longer. On a side note, REVIEW DAMMIT!

Tinnuwen: Still hungry… Q^Q

* * *

"Allison I already told you I'm not doing it." Darryl sighs in an exasperated tone, annoyed with Allison's repeated request.

"Why not? Are you… chicken?" Allison smirked.

"I'm not chicken, I just know that knowing you one of those knives will end up going down south." Darryl responds accusingly.

"Still better run while you can, because I'm still throwing them at you." She replied in a monotone voice. "I'll give you five seconds." With that, she brandished her knives and spun one around her fore finger.

"I… don't think this is what Marcus meant when he said to practice." Darryl gets out while slowly backing away from the crazy woman.

"Time's up!" A knife whizzed past Darryl's ear, so close to cutting him.

"WAIT! I have one thing I want to say before I start running." Darryl shouts out holding his hands out in-front of him.

Allison stopped, crossed her arms and said, "Well? Go on. I don't have all day."

"... Later bitch!" Darryl says before kicking her in the shin and running, "Whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop whoop."

This time a knife actually did nick his ear. "Better run faster. I've been getting better at my aim."

" _Why must you insist on saying, "whoop whoop whoop" every time you start running away from something?"_ Talon asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well you see," Darryl says while lifting his leg to dodge a knife thrown at his calf, "I originally heard that line when watching a web series called Hellsing Abridged when one of the main characters ran up the side of a building saying it after an attack missed him."

" _Still not getting why you constantly say it."_ Talon replies in a dry tone. Before Darryl could reply, he barely dodged a knife to the arm.

Darryl looks back at Allison, who is still chasing him, with an unamused look before flipping her off and running faster. "Well I started saying it while playing League as a joke whenever I would run away from the enemy team after I would back door their base and it eventually became a habit." Darryl explains, finishing off his reasoning before a knife actually cut into his shoulder.

Allison was getting bored with throwing her knives willy-nilly. 'Sometimes a little pain is good for building up a defensive response.' With that thought, she threw a knife right into his upper arm. The action was too fast to miss, and it hit its mark.

The knife wound causes Darryl to let out a shout of pain before picking up his pace and running to nearby woods. While doing that he is trying to keep his arm from moving to much so that the knife doesn't move around inside his arm.

" _Hmm. maybe we should focus more on dodging then talking now, your… friend seems to be getting more serious."_ Talon suggest not at all enjoying someone tossing knives at his body.

"No shit." Darryl grunts out as he hides behind a tree before looking for the knife in his arm. 'Crap, a little more to the left and that would have hit the bone.' Darryl thought before grabbing the handle of the blade and pulling it out. The knife wasn't too long, or an artery or even a set of nerves would have been severed. Only muscle was cut. It didn't take long for Darryl to realize that Allison's accuracy can be deadly.

Still, not being one to miss a chance to mess with someone Darryl decides to put on a little act. Listening and realizing that Allison is quickly catching up, Darryl sits with his back against the tree, lowers his head down and wraps his other hand around his arm while gritting his teeth.

* * *

There weren't many signs of him continuing to run from what Allison could see. 'Perhaps throwing a knife into his shoulder was a bit too far. I do hope I didn't miss and hit a vein. Would be a real pain in the ass to find him bleeding out.' Sighing, she jumped up onto the lower branches of one of the nearby trees and out of view. He had to be nearby. Darryl didn't have enough time to cover his tracks.

Knowing that Allison would find him soon Darryl makes the wound look worse then it is by smearing some of the blood along his sleeve before pressing down on the wound making his sleeve take on a dark red color. 'There, that should give her a bit of a scare.' Darryl thinks before hearing someone walk up to him.

* * *

'I may as well track him from the ground. I doubt he would have enough strength in his left arm to climb a tree.' Allison thought. Katarina was silent through the whole ordeal. Undoubtedly the redhead must be focused on something else entirely. That is when it hit. The smell of blood. It was rather strong that it came as a shock that Allison didn't smell it before. 'That jackass must have pulled out the knife without putting pressure on his arm. He's going to be so dizzy by the end of this.'

A few moments later, Allison found him at the base of a very large tree. He was taking shallow breaths while holding his arm. _'I'll bet he was going to try to trick you into thinking his condition was worse than it was, in the process he made himself more injured.'_ Kat murmured. _'What an idiot.'_ Allison couldn't respond right away, as she went right into tearing off the sleeve to get to the wound.

Darryl must have twisted the blade slightly as he pulled out the knife, as he tore the muscle. Now he was bleeding a little internally as well as externally. Allison was quick to apply a makeshift tourniquet from a piece of his sleeve to stop the bleeding. 'Always handy to know first aid.' Allison thought as she wrapped up his arm with a bit of gauze from her training first aid kit. She knows that Darryl ran out a few days ago, although he still has painkillers.

Keeping this in mind, Allison looked around to find a way to get him back to the house. No logs, no fallen branches… nothing to make a stretcher-sled with. Sighing, Allison decided to return to the house to get a few of the guards to help carry him.

Waking up in a daze Darryl takes in his surroundings before thinking, 'Crap… must have lost a bit more blood then I thought, oh well I wasn't to worried, I know Allison's always keeps some first aid on her somewhere.' Reaching into his shoulder pad he grabs some of his painkillers before taking a pill and swallowing it.

" _Yes, your little prank didn't seem to work out too well, she didn't even seem worried."_ Talon comments, annoyed at Darryl for his idea of a prank.

"Hmm well that's a bit reassuring… and depressing at the same time." Darryl comments before standing up. 'Hmm, seeing as how she left me here she is probably getting guards to carry me back to the mansion. But like hell I'm going to let those idiots carry me.' Darryl thought before walking through the woods back to the mansion.

" _Don't you think they will get a bit worried when they get back and find you missing?"_ Talon asks, although not really caring about what the others would think. He is mainly just curious about how Darryl will respond.

"Ehh, I doubt it, like you said she didn't seem to particularly worry too much when she found me, I doubt she'd worry if I went missing either." Darryl explains with a slightly bitter tone.

" _Someone sounds bitter,"_ Talon comments picking up on Darryl's tone, _"What's the matter, not happy that she didn't show any remorse for hitting you?"_

"Oh fuck off, I'm not upset about that, hell I doubt she'd show remorse if she paralyzed my arm. I'm mostly just annoyed that I probably could go missing and she wouldn't worry about it too much." Darryl shoots back having made it three fourths of the way to the mansion. "Hmm in fact, I think I will find out." Darryl finishes before backtracking to his original location, but not before climbing a tree.

Allison got to the house rather quickly, considering that she sprinted the whole way there. Marcus was outside with Cass drinking tea and playing chess. He saw the worried look on her face and stood up. "Kat what's the matter? Where is Talon?" He asked. Allison could tell he was growing more and more worried by the second.

"He got hurt, got hit by one of my knives. He pulled it out wrong and started bleeding out before I got to him to patch him up. Since he was too heavy to pick up and carry back to the house, I came running back to get help." Allison explained. Marcus' brow furrowed in his ever deepening worry. After calling the guards, Marcus traveled with Allison through the training field and to the woods that Darryl was lying against a tree.

* * *

The Blade's Shadow was missing from his spot however, that was the start of Allison's facade began cracking. "He shouldn't be walking around with losing that much blood, this is bad… really bad… Oh this is my fault." Allison muttered in her panic. Seeing his daughter's distress, Marcus ordered the guards to look around in the hope that they would find him quickly.

Unknown to them they were being watched by Darryl and Talon who was hiding in the trees. _"Well… that's surprising, they actually look… worried."_ Talon points out not used to people worrying about his well being.

"Well of course they are worried. Why wouldn't they be? Marcus doesn't just treat every one of his assassins the way he does us, hell he doesn't even let them live in the mansion." Darryl replies before a thought occurs to him. 'Then why was I having the same thoughts as Talon, I know Allison would likely panic if I suddenly vanished and yet…' Looking at Allison and noticing her little mask start to crack Darryl realizes something. 'Hmm I think that I might have been being slightly influenced by Talon's own personal thoughts.' Deciding to wait till the guards get some distance Darryl just sits back in the tree and waits.

It was five minutes of the guards being sent out and nothing. The armor that she had to remove to tend to him was intact from both visits. His bandages weren't found. Yet he wasn't there. Allison's worry melted into suspicion. An injured person wouldn't be moving around like this without leaving a trace of some kind. 'Talon must have taken control to give him the strength. Since he was unconscious.' Allison thought. "Either he's hiding, or he's back at the house." She said to Marcus. "I should head back, if you find him help him back." He replied.

Before he could call the guards back, a voice suddenly popped up from above them, "No need for that, I'm up here." Looking up Allison and Marcus see Darryl sitting on a tree branch waving at them.

"Talon, why were you hiding up in the tree?" Marcus asks wondering why he would keep hiding after they arrived. Allison wasn't amused.

"Why wouldn't I? No way I was going to let those guards carry me back I was just waiting for them to leave." Darryl explains before dropping down from the tree and landing in front of them. "Besides I figured it would be a good way to test my stealth skills." Darryl finishes just before he got hit upside the back of his head by Allison.

"Do you realize how worried I was." Allison said in a frighteningly calm voice. "I was so sure you were going to bleed out and you pull a stunt like this. I have a feeling you are going to feel faint in a few moments for that exertion. You lost more blood than I believe you realized. Do you want my hard work to stop the bleeding to be a waste?" She berated him as she grabbed his nicked ear to drag him home. "Don't you dare cry when I re-bandage it!"

"Ow ow ow come on, keep pulling my ear and you will make it bleed even more." Darryl complains. "Besides if you hadn't had went bat shit crazy with your knife throwing I wouldn't be injured in the first place." Darryl comments while Allison continues to pull his ear. "Quit your bitching."

Allison had no doubt that it had hurt when she tended to his shoulder again. It had opened when he jumped down. It was bleeding less, thankfully. Marcus was looking on, "That looks like it will scar evenly. Looks like you are the lucky one." He commented.

"He's lucky that he didn't accidentally cut a vein or nerve by removing the blade." Allison retorted as she closed the wound with stitches. Poor Darryl, he had to endure the pain without his painkillers, since they wore off when they got home. The wound was going to scar well. It wouldn't be very big. Sighing, Allison finished bandaging his arm after applying an antiseptic.

Noxian culture was strange. They believe in everyone having basic first aid knowledge, yet adore making sure every flesh wound scars in an attractive way. There was word that some cut around the wound to get rid of uneven edges so the scar is more defined. Who knew a city-state of people who are addicted to battle would be obsessed with their looks?

Darryl seemed in less pain after being bandaged. Allison took a little pity on him by adding a small dose of a numbing agent in the cream. Looking at Allison after she finished bandaging the wound Darryl awkwardly gets out, "Thanks… for treating my wound."

Allison smiled a small bit and replied, "Don't move it too much, or the muscle won't be the same again."

Nodding, Darryl smirks before replying with, "Sure, so… do bitches just love cannon's or do scars count as well?" With that said, Allison's face-palm could be heard throughout the house.


	11. Dislocation

**Misadventures of the Du Couteau House Chapter 11**  
Author: Tinnuwen

(Formerly) Co-Author: FallenAssassin9

Disclaimer: Tinnuwen and I, FallenAssassin9, do not own League of Legends or any of its merchandise, the owners of said game and merchandise is Riot Games, this is nonprofit story written by our love of the game, its lore, and its characters.

Tinn: I do admit that last chapter was mostly filler :P And an update on the progress of Darryl's and Allison's training. Not that it will matter… you'll see why my little duckies~

* * *

'These meetings are so mind numbing' Marcus thought as he was sitting in his seat listening to the other Generals in the meeting talk about their recent successes. 'Honestly, this man has been going on for so long I've forgotten what the purpose of our meeting even was.'

The General had just finished his long winded account of his latest actions when Swain said, "Thank you General for your… enlightening report." Looking over at Marcus, Swain asks, "General Marcus, how has your assignment on taking care of the Blade's Shadow gone? I'd imagine that it wasn't difficult for you."

"Not as difficult as you would like to think, General Swain. Katarina nearly had the poor boy bleed out a mere few days previously." Swain was not amused. "That cannot be all." He simply said. "Who does he serve? Truly?" Swain suddenly asked "He only swore to me, General Swain." Marcus said after a short pause. The younger, red-headed General seemed to be confused with the elder's inquiries.

Swain had a rather crooked smirk on his face, as if such things were not news to him. "I want you to make him swear to be of service to Noxus, as is his _duty_ as a citizen of the city-state. If not, then he is no longer considered one of us, and therefore be deported for his... disloyalty." The bird-like General responded in his usual bitter tone.

Now was the time for Marcus to be even more confused. Then it hit. "You believe that I would take him in, if I believed he was disloyal to the Grand General or Noxus? Are you mad?" At this point Marcus was close to breaking, his face was beginning to become red with rage at such accusations in front of the other generals. "This is preposterous!" He cried. Swain sat there in his calmness, "Prove it."

* * *

Allison was rather enjoying her day. Herself and Cass were enjoying the daytime sun, each with a cup of tea in hand. The gentle wind was calming and she was certain Cass was enjoying her time, mostly due to her rambling about a new book she had been reading. Apparently it was about Shurima and things beneath the sand. "It would be so interesting to see the ruins of that place, would we ever visit it some day sister?" Cass looked to Allison with a small grin and a sparkle of hope in her green eyes.

"Ha. If you did ever visit Shurima then you can count me out. Lost cities aren't the only things that lurk beneath Shurima's sands." Darryl's voice cuts in. Allison and Cass look up to see him coming towards them with his own drink.

"Huh? What else is there?" Cassiopeia questions while tilting her head. Smirking, Darryl see's an opportunity to mess with Cass a bit. He crouches down in front of her and ask in a hushed tone, "You mean you haven't heard of Rek'Sai? Or-" Allison quickly stepped into the conversation, if only to save the poor girl from nightmares. "There is no need for that. You are going to give the poor girl nightmares with your stories about mythical beasts." With that said, Allison gave him a warning look before taking a sip of tea.

Rolling his eyes, Darryl mock whispers to Cass, "Your sister is no fun huh?" Cass giggled at the statement. Allison clearly heard that, but held her tongue. _"What. Did. He. Just. Say. I'm the FUNNEST person I know."_ Katarina raged inside Allison's head. _"Your life must be very boring then."_ Talon mockingly replied. There goes that nice, quiet day.

Deciding to try and stop them before they get too annoying Darryl just thinks back, 'Destruction of your souls remember?' _"You don't intimidate me, you wouldn't even known where to begin with that."_ Katarina challenges, not willing to be told off that easily. 'The Thresh Prince of Bel Air begs to differ.'

 _"... Who the hell are you talking about?"_ Talon asks wondering what idiocy Darryl is going on about now. 'Oh for fucks sakes, Allison explain while I make sure Cass doesn't think we're going crazy, I mean we've just been sitting here for the past few minutes.' Darryl orders in an exasperated tone before turning his attention on Cassiopeia. The little blonde was sipping her tea and humming to herself. Probably thinking about what a 'Rek'Sai' was. "Sister, can you tell me a story about the Ascended?" She asked with big puppy eyes. Allison couldn't resist the chance to tell her more lore. The eyes just make the deal even sweeter.

* * *

"So Marcus are you willing to prove your statement?" Swain ask Marcus in a confident tone. "This idea of yours is insane Swain, even though I do have full trust in Talon's loyalty this test of yours is too extreme!" Marcus furiously answers.

"No... What's crazy is letting the one responsible for releasing Sion, from his cage during the festival mind you, off free and expect him to be loyal. He's an unknown factor and we can't be sure of where his true goals lie, at least not without a test." Swain tactfully replies, choosing his words carefully in order to sway the other Generals to his way of thinking. Looking at the other Generals, Marcus can see that he is getting backed into a corner. If he doesn't go along with Swains test then they will "deport" Talon, which is pretty much a death sentence. On the other hand, if he does then there will be a very high risk of something going wrong and his daughter paying the price for it.

Eventually deciding to put his faith in Talon, Marcus grits his teeth and replies, "I accept your challenge Swain, but if anything goes wrong-anything at all-there won't even be a feather left by the time I'm done with you."

If Swain felt threatened by Marcus's claim, he didn't show it as he calmly states, "Well, if you're right about the Blade's Shadow loyalty, nothing should go wrong."

* * *

"So.. pretty much all of the Ascended are a bunch of mutated Zoo animals then." Darryl states with a smirk. Allison was standing there glaring at him while Cass looked a little horrified. "Talon." Allison said frighteningly calm. Darryl didn't have to guess what she might do, which is punch him, when he backed off.

"Sister, are you sure that what brother said was just a story?" The little blonde asked. The poor girl was startled by the tale. "The Ascended are depicted like half animals, mostly due to certain traits that they had in their life," Allison explained. "Like how the Ascended called "Nasus" is depicted as a half dog because of his loyalty to the emperor." Cass smiled at that. Allison had no doubt that she would keep researching the old empire again. She had quite a mind and curiosity to her, even at such a young age. With a smile, Allison looks down at the blonde. It is such a shame about what will happen in the future. At that thought, Katarina sighed at the reminder.

 _"Are you absolutely sure that you can't change SOMETHING? At least so Dad doesn't disappear?"_ The redhead pleaded. "You know I can't do that. It could absolutely ruin my foreknowledge completely, thus defeating the purpose in the end." Allison said in reply mentally.

Not long after the conversation ended, a sharp pain began to bloom on the back of Allison's head. Gripping her head, she kneeled and cried out at the pain. Cassiopeia and Darryl took notice immediately, coming to help. The searing hot pain began to be overwhelmingly strong, then everything faded to white.

Faintly, Allison can hear Katarina's voice calling out to her. The redhead standing in front of her in the great white void that they faded into. "So that's what you looked like." Kat said. Allison looked down and saw her pale skin and dark hair. "Where are we, do you think?" Allison asked.

"That I have no idea, all I know is it started with some really bad pain, then suddenly I was here." The redhead looked around. Right then is where it happened. The pain came back just as strong, seemingly placing a rift in the void, separating Allison and Katarina. "Whatever happens now, please take care of your sister!" Allison yelled, the rift's gravity pulling her in. "I'll miss you! Even if I don't know where you're disappearing to! Find your way back, alright?!" Kat managed to call out before Allison fell unconscious in the portal, drifting into a whole new world.

* * *

"What. Happened." Marcus demanded as he slammed his hands down on his desk, Darryl and the family doctor on the other side. "I don't know sir. It seems she had a migraine of some kind. Could have been triggered by anything; sunlight, a smell, allergies. She's fine now. Maybe a little confused. There isn't a need to be so worried, Marcus." The medic said to the General. "I have every right to be worried, Avis. How did you miss this?" That made the doctor sigh. "Sir, migraines typically aren't diagnosed before they happen. But they are treatable." Marcus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Get it done, Avis. I trust you." With a nod, the doctor was dismissed.

Soon the General looked towards Darryl. "It's a great thing you were nearby. Who knows what would have happened if you weren't there." The redheaded man was close to tears. "It is a great thing having you as a part of the family, Talon. Thank you." Darryl slightly smiled at that remark, even if he knew Allison was long gone. He knew the moment Katarina woke up in her own body. Allison, his friend, disappeared. To where, he had absolutely no idea, but had a feeling it had something to do to the power that brought them to Valoran in the first place.

* * *

A crash, some lights, and then people talking where all Allison could sense when she slowly came to. The air was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Did she crash? Slowly lifting her head, Allison looked around. Debris and bodies were strewn around haphazardly. Pieces of some kind of large aircraft were everywhere. Allison struggled to slowly get to her feet as one of the lights slowly landed on her as she leaned on a chunk of metal as support. Some voices called out in surprise as more lights followed the first one.

It wasn't long until a blonde man in a white set of some kind of armor ran up to her. "Does anything hurt? Do you require healing?" He had a russian accent. At the time, Allison thought it was rather amusing. Chuckling at herself, she replied, "Just a killer headache. Not much else. Maybe some scratches." When she raised her hand to run it through her hair, Allison noticed that it was shorter than she remembered. Almost as if the edges were singed off. "Well. Regardless, I'm going to heal you regardless. Is that alright Miss…?"

While Allison was obsessing over her hair, she nearly didn't catch the Russian's question. "You can call me Alice, if you'd like." The blonde man smile a bit. "Name's Anton. And according to the scans you've experienced some mental trauma of a sort as well as your basic injuries." With a frown, Allison thought back to her separation from Katarina. "Do you know where you are?" Anton asked, breaking her out of her trance.

With her confusion so clear, the blonde understood instantly. "Amnesia?" Allison nodded in response. "We'll take care of you, Alice. Let's get you inside. There is a lot to fill you in on."

* * *

Tinn: Well that took forever ~ Sorry for making this take FOREVER. I only just started to get back into writing again recently. I'll be moving this story over to the Starcraft 1 Universe, and moving on from there, before coming full circle back to League :D Hopefully, by my enjoyment of older games, I will write full time. So I had to cut this story a bit short, so I can shift the story over to one I can get immersed into it. This turns into longer chapters, woo~!


End file.
